Familia de la Arena
by DREIGNUS
Summary: ESTE ES EL FINAL, GAARA Y HINATA SE DICEN LO QIE SIENTEN Cap.8 FINAL ARRIBA! GRACIAS POR TODO, GENTE BONITA! XD
1. Familia de la Arena

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**Familia de la Arena**

Temari se levanto como cada mañana, solo que hoy se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, el sol aun no salia para cuando lo hizo.

Se baño y arreglo, una vez lista bajo con cuidado las escaleras, no quería que Gaara se despertara.

-Tonta, Gaara nunca duerme- se reprocho en voz baja.

Lo había planeado desde hace varios días, le pidió a Kankuro desde ayer que comprara lo necesario, hoy todo seria diferente, hoy quizás todo podría cambiar.

"Ten animo Temari! Hoy es un nuevo día!" pensó.

Pasó a la cocina y empezó a sacar todo, con mucho cuidado.

-Temari-

-Uig!- soltó en un pequeño chillido, se volteo y vio a Kankuro.-Idiota, no me asustes- le reprocho en voz baja.

-Ju, así tienes la conciencia- se burlo.

-Cállate, que haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Que mas? Voy a ayudarte, pásame las verduras, yo las pico- le dijo mientras tomaba un cuchillo y la tabla de cortar.

-Ha, gracias… um, aquí están.-le dijo pasándole unas bolsas de zanahorias y unas de papas.- Pícalas todas por favor.

-Bien, descuida.-

"Jeje, Kankuro cocinando, esto es para verse… pero, que bueno que el también quiere hacerlo, si todo sale bien, quizás… si, quizás todo sea mas normal"- pensó Temari.

Entre los dos avanzaron pronto con el banquete, pronto pasaron la comida a la mesa, entonces Temari vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Kankuro, tu pusiste la mesa?-

-He? Si, no te gusta?- pregunto algo sonrojado.

-Para nada! Se ve muy bonita, gracias- le dijo mientras le frotaba el pelo de forma cariñosa.

La mesa tenia un hermoso mantel blanco con bordados, un florero azul marino con flores de todos los colore, y los tres lugares en la mesa tenían su plato, vaso y cubiertos, en una bajilla que parecía nueva, de un lindo color arena rojizo.

-Así que la caja que traías de mas ayer, era la bajilla, verdad?-

-Ha, si, me gusto el color, me recordó a Gaara- dijo y puso una cara de nostalgia, como cuando uno piensa en un buen recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Si, pues gracias… um, pero…-

-Que pasa?-

-Creo que olvido algo…ha! Los regalos!- dijo en alto pero de inmediato se llevo las manos a la boca- Ups, perdón- susurro.

Se quedaron escuchando un momento, ni un ruido, nada.

-Uf, creo que no nos escucho- dijo Kankuro.

-Si, eso creo, uf, que susto- suspiro Temari

-Bueno yo voy por ellos arriba, espera aquí- dijo Kankuro

Kankuro subió las escaleras, paso con cuidado enfrente de la habitación de Gaara, y se fue a su cuarto, abrió el armario con cuidado, y bajo unas cajas.

-Kankuro-

-Wa!- grito dando un salto, se volteo y vio a Gaara.

-Que haces?- pregunto en su usual tono frió.

-Jaja, hola Gaara, no hago nada jaja- reía nervioso y trataba de ocultar las cajas que había comprado.

-Que llevas ahí?-le dijo en un tono mas amenazador.

Kankuro retrocedió un paso "No puedo decirle, es una sorpresa" trago saliva, no sabia que hacer.

-Te repito, Que llevas ahí?- dio otro paso.

-Nada Gaara, de verdad…-

-Enserio?-

-S-si… Por que te mentiría?-

-No lo se… quizás por que desean matarme?-

-Que? De que hablas?- pregunto sorprendido, dejando caer las cajas.

-No sabes de donde vengo?- pregunto calmado dando otro paso.

-N-no, yo te hacia en tu cuarto…- dijo Kankuro con mas temor en su voz.

-Pues vengo del consejo, me entere de algo muy gracioso sabes?- dio otro paso.

-N-no, de verdad que no…- ahora Kankuro retrocedió un paso.

-No? Entonces deja te cuento…- dio otro paso y se detuvo.

Kankuro, había luchado en muchos lugares, y sabia muy bien cuando alguien pretendía iniciar una lucha con el.

"Esto esta mal… Temari que hago?"

-Pues veras, escuche en voz de uno del consejo, que habían contratado a dos ninjas de la arena para matarme, así que decidí sacarles toda la información de una vez… tu sabes como, no?- le dijo con una media sonrisa, que hizo que Kankuro se estremeciera.

"De seguro ya está muerto! Y no me gusta que rumbo toma todo esto… cree que somos nosotros!" pensó dando otro paso hacia atrás.

-Bueno, el hecho es que por tu cara ya sabes por donde voy no?- le dijo dando otro paso.

-Gaara, si se por donde va esto, pero no fuimos nosotros!-

-Enserio? Últimamente han actuado extraños -

-Baja conmigo a desayunar y te lo diré-

-No, mejor te mato aquí mismo…- la arena salio de su recipiente, formando una gran mano.-Adiós Kankuro-

La mano se abalanzo rápido contra el.

"Maldición!" pensó Kankuro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Basta Gaara!-

-Temari!- dijo Kankuro al abrir los ojos. Temari había esquivado el ataque con su gran abanico.

-Um, también te matare aquí, me has ahorrado tiempo Temari- dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-Gaara escucha! Que rayos te pasa?- le grito sin bajar su guardia.

-Cree que lo vamos a matar Temari-

-QUE?- grito esta dirigiéndose a Kankuro- Eso cree Gaara, Kankuro?-

-Si, pero ya le dije que no es verdad, pero no quiere creerme-

-Gara idiota! Que te hace pensar eso?- le recrimino Temari a Gaara.

-Todos me odian, por que ustedes no lo harían?- pregunto Gaara sin expresión alguna.

-Te pusiste a pensar que es por que somos tus hermanos idiota? Somos familia Gaara! Eres nuestro hermano por Dios!- Le grito Temari furiosa por tal acusación.

-Tonterías-

Gaara empezó a crear un remolino con su arena, esto tomo a sus hermanos por sorpresa, los levanto del piso, y empezaron a golpearse con todo lo que se levantaba a su alrededor, con lámparas, libros, paredes, etc.

Gaara tenía planeado matarlos en ese momento, pero de repente paso enfrente de el, una de las cajas que escondía Kankuro, paro su remolino, todo lo que antes estaba suspendido en el remolino callo al piso con un golpe seco.

Temari y Kankuro cayeron al piso, al caer, Temari sintió como su pierna se rompía, Kankuro por su lado solo tenia una herida en la frente, una lámpara lo había golpeado, y sangraba bastante.

Gaara tomo una de las 6 cajas que estaban tiradas, las abrió de forma violenta y saco su contenido.

-Que?- dijo al ver una camisa de manga larga, era parecida a una que tenia en su guarda ropa, pero estaba ya muy vieja y descolorida, esta en cambio era de un color café rojizo intenso, y era nueva.

Abrió otra caja, y encontró unas sandalias como las que usaba, pero nuevas.

Tomo otra; había una porta cántaro con su nombre inscrito, con una placa de el símbolo de la arena.

Tomo otra caja; y encontró un pantalón negro.

En otra caja estaba envuelta en tela, un traje para ceremonias, muy suave y elegante de color rojo intenso

Y en la ultima caja, mas pequeña que las demás, vio una foto de ellos tres, Kankuro y Temari estaban a su lado, y el en medio, estaba foto montado, lo supo por que nunca se había sacado una foto con ellos, de hecho nunca se había tomado una foto nunca, no entendía.

-Que es esto?- pregunto a sus hermanos, pero vio que Kankuro trataba de ayudar a Temari, quien se sujetaba una pierna y se quejaba con dolor.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Gaara sin moverse de su lugar.

-Umm, depende… Auch… nos vas a matar por celebrarte un cumpleaños atrasado?- Le pregunto una sonriente Temari mientras Kankuro la tenia apoyada sobre el.

-Pero… ustedes, actuaban raro…-

-Estábamos con lo de tu fiesta sorpresa, y veíamos que te podíamos regalar- respondió Kankuro.

-Pero ayer saliste… y regresaste tarde…-

-Kankuro fue a comprar la comida para hoy… auch! Kankuro! Con cuidado!- le regaño Temari a Kankuro.

-… y la foto?…-

-Jaja, te la tome de lejos, un día que te descuidaste, después de eso la mandamos foto montar- respondió Kankuro con una gran sonrisa.

-Ha… yo, yo lo…-

-Descuida Gaara! No hay nada que decir, verdad Kankuro- dijo Temari.

-Si, solo ayúdame a llevar a Temari al doctor… pesa mucho!- dijo Kankuro con una cara de fingido sufrimiento.

-Que duces idiota!- le grito Temari.

-Jajajaja-

-HEE?- se voltearon ambos hermanos.

-Gaara?- Pregunto Kankuro todo asombrado "Gaara esta riendo…? "

-Debiste ver tu cara Temari, jajaja- reía por lo bajo Gaara con una verdadera sonrisa- Vengan, los llevare al doctor.

-Ha, gracias Gaara…- dijo Temari muy feliz "Si, hoy fue un buen día"

Gaara llevo a sus hermanos al doctor, y de regreso, se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Y esta comida?-

-Es para ti, recuerdas? Fiesta sorpresa?- le dijo Kankuro, mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

-Es para mi?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, creo que ya se enfrió, pero ahora lo caliento- dijo Temari que ya n se sentía mejor, y aparte de una muleta que le estorbaría por un par de meses, estaba muy feliz.

-Claro que no tonta, tu siéntate, yo lo hago, Gaara, cuídala para que no se levante, abecés es bien terca, jejeje- Dijo un Kankuro con una venda el la cabeza, mientras salía corriendo para evitar el enojo de su hermana.

-Te escuche idiota!-

-Perdónenme- dijo Gaara con la cabeza baja.

-He? Por que?- pregunto Temari.

-Por tratar de matarlos y arruinar todo.-

-Déjalo Gaara! Hoy es tu fiesta y nada lo podría arruinar! Y sabes por que?- le pregunto Temari.

-No, Por que?-

-Por que estas con nosotros!- dijo Temari y Kankuro asomándose por la cocina.

-Gracias… hermanos.-

Fin

**LES GUSTO? ENTONCES DEJENME UN MENSAJITO PORFAS XD**


	2. El día después de ayer

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**El día después de ayer**

-Ahum! Mmm, que sueño…-dijo Temari poniéndose perezosamente de pie- Pero ayer estuvo muy bien!-

Temari recordaba como ayer, todos habían celebrado el cúmplenos atrasado de Gaara, comieron, Gaara se midió la ropa, Kankuro dijo muchos chistes y rieron como una familia.

-Y tengo muchas pruebas!- dijo Temari viendo sobre su mesa 5 rollos de fotografías que planeaba revelar- Pasare al consejo y después a revelarlos-

-Buenos días Temari- saludo Kankuro desde la puerta- Jaja, aun traes tu pijama?-

-Cállate!- dijo Temari mientras sacaba su abanico con la peor de sus caras.

-Cálmate! Era broma! Solo me causo gracia que prepararas el desayuno vestida así, es todo- dijo Kankuro cubriéndose con los brazos y esperando un golpe.

-Cual desayuno?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

-Como que cual? Huele a comida, es el desayuno no? He… tu no has bajado verdad?- pregunto.

-No… y tu?-

-Tampoco, me desperté al oler la comida- dijo avergonzado.

-Menudo idiota! Alguien entro!-

Ambos salieron con sus armas listas (léase el abanico y marioneta) y pasaron derecho a la cocina para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-Gaara?- preguntaron ambos.

-Ha… buenos días…- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Buenos… días…- dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo con cara de MANDE?.

-El desayuno esta listo…- dijo tímidamente y apunto a la mesa.

Ambos voltearon y vieron como en la mesa estaba el mantel y la vajilla que trajo Kankuro y para desayunar había: 3 pescados, 3 lagartijas y 3 ratones silvestres asados, un gran tazón de aguacate molido y agua.

-Gaara… tu preparaste todo?- pregunto sorprendida Temari.

-Ha… si…- dijo agachando la cabeza-… umm… No les gusta?-dijo en su usual tono frió levantando su rostro y viendo a sus hermanos.

-Que? Claro que nos gusta!- dijo Kankuro "Madre mía, con razón esta tan pálido, no se alimenta bien" pensó.

-Si! Solo que nos tomaste por sorpresa! Vamos a desayunar!- apoyo Temari "Nota mental, hacerle todos los días a Gaara un buen almuerzo para llevar" pensó.

-Las lagartijas saben muy bien…- dijo en voz baja mientras tomaban asiento.

-Bueno, pues empecemos por las lagartijas!- dijo Temari.

Se sirvieron las lagartijas y un poco del aguacate molido.

-Umm! Todo esta muy rico Gaara!- Dijo Kankuro mientras se servia uno de los pescados y mas aguacate.

-Si! Y la rata no se queda atrás!- decía Temari entre bocados.

-Que bueno… - dijo Gaara, estaba muy sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto y atenciones… pero aun así, estaba muy feliz.

-Por cierto Gaara, el aguacate sabe muy original! Que le pusiste?- Pregunto Temari.

-Si, le pusiste almendras? Por que sabe muy bien!- sonrió Kankuro.

-No es aguacate, es mezcla de escarabajo.- dijo Gaara muy quitado de la pena.

Temari y Kankuro dejan de comer.

-Mezcla… de… escarabajo?- dijo casi sin voz Kankuro.

-Si, me dijeron que los escarabajos son buenos en fibra, y vitaminas, ayudan mucho para tener una buena condición y que un buen ninja siempre tiene que tenerlo contemplado en una buena comida, pero también escuche que los gusanos y grillos son muy buenos en eso, así que los mezclo todo, de esta forma el aprovechamiento es mejor es mi receta especial, también le pongo hormigas, pero no encontré.- explico sirviéndose una gran porción de la "mezcla".

-Haa, que bien…- dijo Temari aun con la comida en la boca, vio de reojo a Kankuro, y noto como tenia cara de "Voy-a-escupir-esto- ahora!", así que se le adelanto y le dio un punta pie justo en la rodilla.

-UGH!-

-Que pasa Kankuro?- pregunto curioso Gaara.

-Nada… solo que me pegue… con…la…mesa… jajaja…- sonrió nervioso al ver a Temari con su mirada de "Atrévete-a-escupir-la-comida-y-te-mato-aquí-mismo-idiota!"

-No se van ha servir mas?- pregunto Gaara.

-Claro Gaara! Ten Kankuro!- dijo Temari mientras agarraba el tazón de la "mezcla" y le servia la mitad de lo que quedaba a el y la mitad a ella.-Gaara, no te importa si nos lo comemos todo, verdad? Es que esta delicioso!- sonrió.

-No, que bueno que les gusto- Gaara dejo salir una suave sonrisa muy inocente.

"Ho no, con esa cara que puso ya no podré tirarla! " pensó Kankuro, mientras sonreía y levantaba un pulgar en forma de aprobación.

"Gaara no te defraudaremos! Pero… segunda nota mental; Gaara no vuelva a cocinar nada!" pensó Temari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminaron de desayunar, recogieron la mesa, lavaron la bajilla y Kankuro y Temari subieron a cambiarse (aun andaban en pijama), mientras bajaban vieron a Gaara esperándolos en la puerta.

-Pasa algo Gaara?-Pregunto Temari.

-Ha… pensé que… podíamos… ir juntos- dijo sonrojado mientras volteaba a otro lado.

Kankuro y Temari se vieron muy sorprendidos.

"Gaara se esta esforzando mucho"- pensó con ternura Temari.

-Claro hermanito!- le dijo Kankuro acercándose a el y frotándole cariñosamente el cabello.

-Si! - apoyo Temari muy emocionada y lo abrazo.

-Haa… si-si…- dijo Gaara muy rojo, podía sentir algo muy calido en su pecho, era extraño, pero le gustaba.

Caminaron durante todo el trayecto, Temari y Kankuro le platicaban cosas muy graciosas, peleaban de vez encunado por algo que se decían, le preguntaron a Gaara como le había ido en las pasadas misiones.

-Ahí va el monstruo…- se escucho murmurar a alguien que paso junto a ellos.

Gaara volvió a su semblante sombrío, y sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Ha, es el monstruo!- dijo una mujer apartando a su hijo.

Temari no aguanto, saco su abanico, y apunto con este a la mujer.

-Retráctate- le demando.

-Que?- pregunto asustada.

-Que te retractes, ahora!- dijo gritando.

Gaara vio como su hermana amenazaba a la mujer por llamarlo así, estaba sorprendido… pero se sentía feliz.

-Que pasa aquí?- dijeron 3 guardias al escuchar el alboroto que se ocasiono, por que Temari amenazaba a la mujer.

-Nada, solo que esta mujer se iba a disculpar con Gaara, verdad?- les dijo sin mirarlos.

-Con el monstruo?- dijo uno de los guardias, y de inmediato recivio un golpe en el estomago.

-Discúlpate - esta vez fue Kankuro quien intervino, con su marioneta en pose amenazadora.

-Que pretenden? Ambos están Arrestados!- grito uno, pero de inmediato unas garras de arena lo apresaron.

-No le harás nada a mis hermanos, de acuerdo?- dijo Gaara con su tono mas sombrío.

-Cla-claro… Gaara-sama…- dijo nervioso.

-Bien - y lo soltó- Temari, Kankuro, vamonos.

-No hasta que se disculpe- dijeron ambos hermanos, una con la mujer apunto de desmayarse y el otro con el guardia que le veía con odio.

-Ya escucharon! Discúlpense con los hermanos de Gaara-sama!- exigió el guardia que había soltado Gaara.

- Lo siento…- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ya podemos irnos Gaara- dijo Temari guardando su abanico.

-Si, vamonos, se nos hace tarde- apoyo Kankuro haciendo lo mismo.

Los tres hermanos se fueron caminado, mientras iniciaban otra tranquila conversación, como si nada hubiese pasado; dejando a tras de ellos a 4 personas muy asustadas.

El día paso muy tranquilo, no hubo misiones para Kankuro y Temari, solo para Gaara, así que ambos hermanos decidieron ir a comprar la comida para la cena (después de dejar los rollos para su revelado), ninguno tenia la mas mínima intención de repetir "La receta especial" de Gaara.

-Bien, creo que tenemos todo- dijo Temari viendo las bolsas.

-Creo que llevamos de mas, no?-

-No, por que tengo que preparar un gran almuerzo para que Gaara se lleve en las misiones, no puede comer solo ratas y lagartijas- le comento Temari con cara de asco.

-Y no olvides su "Receta especial" Guacala! Como puede comer eso?- dijo Kankuro.

Ambos regresaron a casa y empezaron a preparar la cena.

-Ya llegue!- se escucho decir a Gaara.

-Bien venido Ga-Kun!- le recibió Temari con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Ga-kun! Como te fue?- le dijo Kankuro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con mucho cariño, mientras Temari seguía abrazándolo.

-Ga-kun?- pregunto Gaara sonrojado.

-Si! No te gusta? Prefieres Gaara-kun?- pregunto Temari.

-No… Ga-kun esta bien…- dijo sonriendo.

"Cada día Gaara sonríe mas! Que bien!" pensó Temari.

-Ha, les traje algo-dijo Gaara sonrojado.

-He? Que es?- dijeron ambos hermanos muy emocionados.

"Un regalo de Gaara! Que emoción!" pensó Temari.

"Que será? Debe de ser muy bueno!" pensó Kankuro.

Gaara saco un jarro que tenía atado a su cántaro, lo abrió y dejo ver cierta sustancia verdosa muy conocidos por ellos.

-Como me dijeron que les gusto la mezcla que les prepare, decidí hacerles un jarro lleno, así podremos comer en toda la semana, ha, y esta vez pude encontrar hormigas!- dijo Gaara muy contento.

Fin

Espero que les guste! Y si así fue, déjenme un mensajito porfaavoooor! XD

**Mizuru Temari:** Que bueno que te gusto! Estos son pequeños cuentos acerca de mi familia favorita, como son cortos, los actualizare muy seguido! Gracias por tu mensaje! XD

**Meli-chan:** si estas leyendo esto: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo! XD espero que te guste, si, ya se que son muchas historias de un jalón, pero ya quería escribir sobre estos hermanitos, jeje XD Pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos de las demás historias nn te mando muchos salidos!


	3. Te quiero mas y mas! parte 1

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

"_bla,bla,bla"_ _es Shukaku_

"**Bla,Bla,Bla" **Gaara hablando mentalmente con Shukaku.

Espero que les guste la historia

**Te quiero mas y mas!**

**Primera parte: el reto y el desayuno fallido**

-Donde esta?-

Preguntaba Temari mientras sacaba ropa y zapatos de su armario y los dispersaba por todos lados.

-Pensé que estaba aquí… rayos!- dijo mientras ahora abría un baúl y sacaba su contenido (léase mas ropa y zapatos)- Kankuroo!- grito ya desesperada.

-Queee?- se escucho desde abajo.

-Veeen!- grito Temari, ahora estaba buscando bajo la cama y sacaba… adivinen, mas ropa y zapatos.

-Que pasa? Tengo que hacer la cena- dijo Kankuro desde la puerta, traía un cucharón y un mandil que decía "bese al cocinero".

-Has visto una caja celeste?- pregunto sin mirarlo, ahora levantaba el colchón de su cama.

-No, yo no husmeó en los cuartos de los demás, eso te lo dejo a ti, eres bien metiche, jaja- se burlo.

-Cállate! Que si entro a tu cuarto es para limpiarlo, tienes un basurero ahí! No te mataría limpiarlo de vez en cuando!- le reprimió, ahora si lo veía, y le apuntaba peligrosamente con una de sus muletas.

-Haa, era broma, pero a todo esto… no deberías hacer nada, se supone que tienes una pierna lastimada, además que tiene esa caja de especial?- pregunto

-Tiene unos cuentos-

-Haa, los vas a regalar?-

-No, son para Ga-kun-

-Ga-kun va a regalarlos?-pregunto desconcertado.

-No idiota, se los voy a leer- dijo con un tono de satisfacción.

-… Ho, con que era para--QUE?- dijo casi gritando Kankuro.

-Eso, se los voy a leer, esta noche antes de dormir- dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Ga-kun no duerme tonta- le recordó.

-Ya lo se idiota, pero los niños ocupan cuentos!- le reprendió.

-Ga-kun ya no es un niño- le recordó con énfasis en "no es un niño".

-Hum! Eso ya lo se, pero leí que—

-Espera, donde leíste eso?- le interrumpió Kankuro.

-Lo leí aquí!- dijo y le aventó una revista.

-Haber… he? "Tus hijos y tu"?- dijo al ver la portada.

-Si, y dice que es importante leerles cuentos!- expreso Temari.

-Es una revista para niños de 5-10 años, tonta- se bufo Kankuro.

-Cállate! Yo al menos intento hacer lo mejor!- le reprocho.

-Como dices? Y que crees que hago yo? Pasármela de día de campo?- se defendió Kankuro.

-No veo que te esfuerces-

-Así? Y supongo que tu si, no?-

-Claro!-

-Pues eso esta por verse! Te apuesto que Ga-kun me quiere mas que tu!-

-Ja! Seguro, como no! Me quiere mas a mi!-

-Haa! Con que así nos llevamos no? Te reto!- dijo Kankuro apuntándole con el cucharón.

-Acepto! Cual es el reto?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-A que veremos a quien quiere mas Ga-kun! Con tres Pruebas!-

-Bien! Cuales son?-

-La primera será en el desayuno, será de ver a quien le queda mejor, eso incluye el almuerzo!; la segunda será al atardecer, consistirá en acompañar a Ga-kun a una misión y darle mucho cariño y la ultima, es en la cena! Será lo mismo que en el desayuno, solo que se realizara una actividad diferente, puedes leerle un tonto cuento si quieres, yo haré otra cosa- dijo muy seguro.

-Y que harás tu idiota?- pregunto con una mueca.

-Yo? Pues yo… yo…este…- "No lo había pensado!"

-Ja! Lo sabia! No tienes nada!- se burlo Temari.

-Haa! Bueno, no importa, igual te gano! Andas coja como quiera! Jajaja- se rió triunfante.

-Grr… cállate! Ni creas que me dejare ganar!- le respondió.

-Ha si? Y que harás? Pasarme tu muleta? Jajajaja-HAUCH!-

Kankuro no dijo más, ya que Temari le arrojo una de sus muletas y le dio de lleno en la cara.

-Salvaje!- le grito.

-Que? No querías mi muleta? Jajaja- ahora ella era quien reía.

-Bien! Pero mejor sepas que no tendré piedad!- dijo mientras se iba y decía cosas como: "Nomás por que esta coja no la mato…"

La cena paso tranquila… si eso se puede decir, ya que Temari y Kankuro se dirigían miradas muy amenazadoras, mas de una vez durante la cena Gaara tuvo que detener una pelea.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto serio Gaara.

-No, nada Ga-kun… sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?- le dijo Temari sonriendo muy inocente.

-Ha… si… gracias…- dijo poniéndose colorado.

-Yo también te quiero Ga-kun!- dijo casi gritando desde su lugar Kankuro.

-haaa… gracias hermano… yo también…- Gaara se coloro mas, pero sentía que algo andaba raro.

-Pero yo mas Ga-kun!- dijo Temari agitando su mano por lo alto.

-He… yo también…- respondió Gaara, si, algo andaba mal.

-Pero yo mas!- ese fue Kankuro, solo que agitando ambas manos.

-No! Yo mas!- dijo Temari.

-No! Yo mas!- siguió Kankuro.

-Que yo!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-NO!-

-Si!-

-NO!-

-Si!-

-NO!-

-Si!-

Gaara no entendía, así que decidió averiguarlo mañana, estaba cansado, y aunque no dormía por Shukaku, quería recostarse y pensar en lo que pasaba con sus hermanos.

"_quizás quieran matarte…_"

"**Cállate"**

"_todos quieren hacerlo, por que no ellos?"_

"**Silencio"**

"_temes que sea cierto? jajaja el gran gaara tiene miedo, jajaja"_

-Silencio!- dijo gritando Gaara.

-Ha… perdón Gaara…- dijeron Temari y Kankuro, el tono de voz les recordó tanto al antiguo Gaara que temieron por su vida.

-Ha… yo, no… debo irme- dijo y desapareció en un remolino.

-Que paso?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Lo molestaste idiota-

-Cállate! Tu también Temari!-

-Ba! No tengo ganas de discutir, buenas noches!- dijo y se fue.

-Jum! Claro… dejen al pobre de Kankuro con todo no? Rayos, ahora no solo tengo que limpiar los platos, si no además toda esta arena- dijo mientras iba por un recogedor y escoba.

El sol salía con todo su esplendor en la Aldea de la Arena, en algunos hogares apenas se levantaban y se dejaban ver a señoras salir a la tienda por el desayuno, si, era una tranquila mañana.

-No me estorbes!- se escucho desde una casa muy conocida de un vecindario.

Bueno, no tan tranquila…

Kankuro y Temari estaban en la cocina, cada uno preparando su mejor desayuno y un gran almuerzo para acompañar a Gaara en la misión… bueno, se supone que esa era la idea, ya que ambos trataban de arruinar la comida del otro.

-Listo, termine!- dijeron ambos mientras ponían la comida y los almuerzos sobre la mesa.

-Jujuju, te ganare idiota, solo espera y veras como me quiere mas Ga-kun!- sonrió triunfante Temari.

-Ja! Olvídalo! Es mas que obvio que me quiere mas a mi!

Asi pasaron los minutos… y una hora después…

-Que raro… Ga-kun nunca se tarda tanto- dijo Kankuro.

-Si… voy a ver.- dijo Temari subiendo las escaleras.

-Haaaaa!- se escucho desde arriba.

-Temari!- grito Kankuro y subió.

-Kankuo!- grito Temari saliendo de el cuarto de Gaara.

-Que pasa?- dijo preocupado.

-Ga-kun… Ga-kun…- decía sin terminar con una expresión de terror.

-Que pasa con Gaara?- dijo apunto de morir de preocupación.

-Ga-kun se fue sin nosotros a una misión!- dijo casi llorando y mostrándole una carta.

Kankuro la tomo y leyó:

"Me fui a una misión en la frontera Sur.

Nos vemos.

Atte.:

Gaara"

-Nooooo!- grito Kankuro muy trágico.

-Que haremos?-pregunto Temari.

-Bueno, en el desayuno estamos empatados, de acuerdo?-

-Por mi bien-

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que correr y alcanzarlo- dijo Kankuro dándose la vuelta para ir por el almuerzo.

-Hau!- Kankuro cae al piso.

-Lo lamento hermanito!- dijo Temari pasando de el.

-Que? Temari traidora!- grito molesto y volteo hacia sus pies, pudo ver como Temari había atado unas esposas en ellos- De donde saco las esposa? (buena pregunta XD)

-Adiooos Kancuroooo!- se escucho desde abajo seguido por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

-Mugrosa! Pero dejen que la alcance y no se la va a acabar- murmuraba mientras trataba de quitarse las esposas sin mucho éxito.

-No puedo quitarme estas porquerías! Melas pagaras Temariiiiii!- decía furioso.

Mientras con la susodicha Temari:

-Rayos, las esposas no detendrán por mucho a Kankuro! Tengo que avanzar rápido- volteo y vio su oportunidad, una motocicleta dejada por algún incauto, con todo y llaves (no se si tengan motos, pero, como Temari tiene roto el pie, necesito algo que le de ventajas sobre Kankuro nn)-Jujuju, ya gane Kankuro! Ga-kun tu adorada hermanita pronto estará contigo!-

Y sigilosamente se subió a la motocicleta y emprendió la huida, digo la marcha.

Temari llevaba 20 min manejando, y casi 50 peatones apunto de ser atropellados, cuando vio un pequeño percance.

-Ho no! El desierto! Lo olvide, la moto no pasara por aquí… huuu, Ga-kun… Ha! Animo Temari! Ga-kun espera su almuerzo!- así que miro a su alrededor y vio… un camión de helados (bueno, es el desierto no? Alguien tiene que vender algo para el calor XD)- Jujuju, nada me puede detener!-

Y sigilosamente, noqueo al vendedor, lo tiro en un callejón y se llevo el camión de helados.

-Jajaja, Ga-kun aquí voy!- decía, mientras se adentraba en el desierto, rumbo a la frontera sur… bueno ese era el plan, hasta que choco contra un árbol, (de donde salio?) por pisar de mas el acelerador, al salir escucho como algo pegaba con el camión, al voltearse vio un panal de abejas estrellado en el para brisas… y a un enjambre no muy amistoso acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-HAAAAAAAA!- empezó a correr olvidándose de su pie roto y hecho a correr por su vida.

Mientras con Kankuro:

-Ha! Por fin pude quitármelas! Ahora vamos con Ga-kun!- decía mientras corría hacia abajo y tomaba el almuerzo.

Saliendo de su casa pudo ver a un hombre que gritaba como loco algo así como "Mi moto! Una coja me robo mi moto!".

"De seguro fue la loca de Temari! Pero yo corro mas que una moto! Ja, Temari, ríndete, es obvio que Ga-kun me quiere mas a mi!" pensaba mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Kankuro corría a mas no poder, y decidió tomar una atajo, pero por correr tan rápido, no vio como unas siluetas, lo perseguían.

-Miaauuuu- se escucho.

-He?- volteo Kankuro y noto como una manada de casi 30 gatos lo seguían.

-WAAAAA!- empezó acorrer como loco para evitar que le dieran alcance "Debe ser el pescado del sushi que le prepare a Ga-Kun!"

Corría lo mas que podía, pero los Gatos se le lanzaron, y trataban de quitarle el almuerzo.

-HAA! Mugrosos! Eso es de mi querido hermanito!- gritaba Kankuro tratando de quitarles el almuerzo a los gatos, pero ahora, se abalanzaban sobre el, y lo rasguñaban.-Auch! Malditos! Se parecen a Temari!-

Kankuro corría desesperado, y la gente no dudaba en dejarlo pasar, nadie quería llevarse algún arañazo por parte de esos felinos.

Pero cual no fue su suerte, al pasar enfrente de unos perros, los cuales, al ver a los gatos se enfrascaron en una gran persecución, Kankuro al ver a los perros, corrió mas rápido, alcanzo a ver el desierto y un letrero que decía "Frontera Sur"

-Ga-kuun! Aya voy!- decía pensando que los animales lo dejarían al verse en el desierto, que mal, por que mas aun le perseguían lo perros y los gatos seguían atacándolo con sus arañazos.

-WAAAAAA!- Kankuro corría para salvar su alma.

Continuara:

Lograran Temari y Kankuro llegar con Gaara? Donde esta su hermanito? Quien ganara el cariño de este? Y Donde quedo el repartidor de helados?

Les gusto? Entonces déjenme un mensajito! XD

**Meli-Chan:** Hola hola! Mira, ya esta el 3 cap.! Este estaba muy largo así que lo dividí , la segunda parte pronto la subo, jejeje, espero que te guste Meli-chan! Gracias por tu apoyo :D y ya espero ver tu historia! Muero por ver el cap. 22, te cuidas y gracias por escribirme amiga!

**Rakna:** que bueno que te guste Gaara, y descuida, el seguirá sonriendo cada día mas, y sus hermanitos lo van a consentir mucho! Jajaja XD y no te apures, como son capítulos cortos, los actualizare rápido, y gracias por tu review!

**Mizuru Temari:** bien aquí esta el cap. 3, espero que te guste, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, jajaja, solo de pensar verlos así! Y descuida, sus tripitas están bien, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte no? Jaja XD y gracias mil por seguirme escribiendo!

**Nicky-hitomi:** Que tal? Pues si, de ver la cara de Temari y Kanku a cual quiera se le cae la cara de de la risa, me divierto mucho puniendolos en situaciones asi XD gracias por escribirme!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **Hola! Bueno pues si, Gaara es muy inocente para eso, pero descuida Kanku y Temari ya se están acostumbrando jajaja XD gracias por tu mensaje!


	4. Te quiero mas y mas! parte 2

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

"_bla,bla,bla"_ _es Shukaku_

"**Bla,Bla,Bla" **Gaara hablando mentalmente con Shukaku.

Espero que les guste la historia

**Te quiero mas y mas!**

**Segunda parte: dolor en el almuerzo y buenas noches para Gaara**

-Haaa…-

Gaara suspiraba mientras veía el horizonte, el estaba aparte del resto de los ninjas, nadie quería su compañía, si no era por que hubiera que pelear, eso le dolía, siempre le dolió mucho… pero ahora… ya no tanto.

-Ahora mis hermanos me quieren mucho…-

"_estas seguro gaara, jajaja, yo no apostaría mucho a eso…"_

"**Cállate, no quiero escucharte"**

"_por que? Antes no te molestaba hablarme, jejeje"_

"**Era diferente, ahora quiero una nueva vida al lado de mis hermanos, mi familia"**

"_y donde estaban ellos antes, todos esos años…"_

"**Eso no importa, ahora están aquí"**

"_enserio? Y donde están ahora gaara, donde están tus adorados hermanos, dime, donde?"_

-GAAARAAAA!-

-QUE?- Gaara volteo y no podía creerlo, eran Temari y Kankuro corriendo hacia a el.

-Hermanos- dijo feliz y se puso de pie para recibirlos- HE?- dijo al ver algo que no había notado antes.

A Temari la seguían unas abejas, un enjambre para ser exactos y estaba tratando de espantarlas con sus muletas, y al parecer llevaba algo atado a la espalda, aparte de su abanico.

Kankuro por su parte tenia muchos gatos sobre el y era perseguido por varios perros, y al enfocar bien, noto que cargaba un gran paquete en una de sus manos y con la otra trataba de quitarse a los animales.

-Que les paso?- les pregunto, mientras que con un poco de arena, les quito a sus hermanos esas "amenazas".

-GA-KUN!- gritaron ambos y abrazaron a Gaara con gran entusiasmo-No sabes lo que me paso!-decían.

-ella me golpeo-

-y salí y tome una moto-

-me quiete las esposas-

-pero no podía pasar-

-y al salir vi los gatos-

-y tome el camión-

-me persiguieron-

-lo tire a un callejón-

-luego los perros-

-y las abejas-

Ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo y tan rápido que Gaara no entendía nada.

-Pero pude traerte tu almuerzo!- dijeron al final los dos, mostrando a Gaara los paquetes que traían.

-Ha? Mi almuerzo?- pregunto poniéndose rojo, y mirándolos sin poder creerlo.

-SI!-contestaron ambos muy felices.

-Por eso vinieron hasta aquí? Por mi?-

-Claro! Te quiero mucho Ga-kun!- decía Temari mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pero yo mas Ga-kun!- dijo Kankuro y la imito.

Gaara no sabia que decir, estaba colorado hasta las orejas, y esa calidez en su pecho se expandía.

"_vaya idiotas…"_

"**Ellos me quieren, así que cállate"**

"_bien, veremos que te parece esto!"_

-Ugh!- se quejo Gaara y se sujetaba la cabeza.

-Ga-kun!- gritaron ambos hermanos.

Kankuro tomo a Gaara en brazos y lo llevo dentro de las tiendas, ante unos atónitos ninjas que veían como, el invencible Gaara era llevado por su hermano mayor, seguidos por su hermana.

-Quédate con el Temari, voy por agua y medicinas- y salio por la puerta.

-Si, pero apúrate!- le dijo Temari, y enfoco su atención en Gaara, parecía sufrir mucho, por que no dejaba de retorcerse en la cama.

-Gaara… de seguro es Shukaku!- dijo furiosa mientras trataba de calmarlo entre sus brazos.-Calma Gaara, no te dejaremos solo hermanito-

-Aquí esta el agua y medicinas!- dijo Kankuro mientras traía un botiquín y agua en un cántaro.

-Si, pásame un trapo- le dijo Temari.

-Si, aquí tienes-

Temari mojo el trapo con el agua, y se lo puso en la cabeza a Gaara, este al sentir algo fresco, abrió los ojos un poco, pero pudo ver como Temari hablaba con Kankuro y este decía algo, no pudo prestar mucha atención por que el dolor no se lo permitía, pero podía ver sus caras de preocupación.

Después de casi media hora, Gaara se calmo.

-Estas mejor?- pregunto Temari.

-S-si…- dijo algo torpe, aun se sentía mareado por tanto dolor.

-Ummm, mejor no te levantes, descansa- dijo Kankuro.

-No puedo… debo hacer guardia… y…- trato de ponerse de pie, pero Kankuro con hábil movimiento lo sentó en la cama y le puso un trapo húmedo en la cabeza.

-Ja! Si yo te gane, en ese estado cualquiera Ga-kun, descansa, yo iré a dar la vuelta de la guardia, Temari, no me tardo, asegúrate de que Ga-kun se coma algo antes de tomar la medicina, y nada de trampas de acuerdo?- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-Si bobo, ve…- le decía Temari con una sonrisa.

-Siempre es así?- pregunto Gaara.

-Quien?-

-Kankuro… así de--

-De sobre protector?- intervino Temari asumiendo su pregunta.

-Ha… si…- dijo poniéndose algo colorado.

-Jeje, si, siempre es así, de niños siempre me cuidaba de los demás, aunque yo fuera la mayor, el decía que como el hombre de la familia, era su responsabilidad cuidarme, pero sabes algo Gaara?-

-Que?- pregunto curioso y algo emocionado.

-Kankuro es muy celoso, jeje, cuando estoy con Shika-kun, siempre me esta vigilando, odia a Shika-kun por que cree que lo voy a cambiar por el, que tonto verdad? Es un hermano muy celoso, y también te quiere mucho a ti Ga-kun, por eso no le agrada Naruto.-

- Naruto? Yo no amo a Naruto!- dijo en un tono molesto y ofendido.

-Jajaja, no, pero es tu amigo?-

-Ha, eso… si, somos amigos-

-Jeje, es que Kankuro cree que Naruto le esta quitando el lugar que se supone el debe de tener, el quiere que tu y el siempre estén juntos, pero es muy torpe, y solo acaba pareciendo como un fastidioso, jaja- reía Temari.

-Yo… no creo que sea fastidioso… de ti tampoco…- dijo agachando la mirada y poniéndose como tomate.

-Gracias- y le dio un beso en la frente.

-…- Gaara estaba muy rojo, pero aun así sonrió para Temari.

-Bueno, te preparamos unos lonches deliciosos! Comételo todo! Debes reunir fuerzas!- dijo mas animada por la sonrisa de Gaara.

-Ha, si- dijo mientras abrían la comida.

La de Kankuro, como el dijo, era sushi, pero además había pescado empanizado, verduras asadas y adivinen… mezcla de escarabajos.

"Mugroso! Y yo hablando bien de el! Es obvio que uso esto para caerle mejor a Ga-kun! GRR, pero ya vera"

El de Temari era carne con verduras y puré de papas con mantequilla, además incluía un postre de pai de Zarzamoras.

-Gracias, todo se ve delicioso- dijo sonriendo Gaara.

-Si verdad? Vamos come algo!- animo Temari.

Así pasaron las horas, Kankuro regreso casi al amanecer, aun se veía la luna, pero no por mucho, había estado haciendo la guardia hasta tarde.

-Hola- lo saludo Temari al entrar.

-Hola, no dormiste?-

-No quiso, dijo que si yo no dormía ella tampoco- le contesto Gaara sentado en la cama junto a Temari.

-Bueno, ya que llegaste, quédate con el, voy por mas agua, necesito caminar un poco- le dijo tomando el jarro y saliendo por la puerta.

-Uf, si que es terca, salir con su pierna rota y en muletas, esa tonta- dijo Kankuro tomando el lugar de Temari en la cama.

-Por que dices eso?- pregunto Gaara curioso.

-Por que cuando algo se le mete es difícil sacarla de eso, para bien… o para mal- dijo con algo de enojo.

-Lo dices por ese tal Shikamaru de Konoha?-

-Grr, ese chico… es un idiota, no se que le ve, ese se la pasa diciendo que problemático esto, que problemático aquello, vale que el tipo es un tonto, jum, y lo trata mejor que a mi- finalizo haciendo un puchero.

Gaara recordó lo que le había dicho Temari acerca de Kankuro "El también tiene miedo a quedarse solo… como yo…"

-Por que siempre cuidas tanto a Temari?- pregunto serio Gaara

-…-

-Kankuro-

-…-

-Kankuro, dime, sino me enojare contigo- dijo poniéndose serio.

-… es que… no pude protegerla…- dijo casi en un murmullo.

-A quien?- pregunto emocionado de obtener una respuesta tan importante de su hermano.

-A mamá…-

Gaara se quedo mudo con esa confesión, el siempre creyó que el había matado a su madre "Kankuro también se culpa? Por que?"

-… y…-

"Hay alguien mas?" se pregunto Gaara.

-… a ti Ga-kun…-

Gaara se quedo tieso con esa respuesta, no sabia que decir, no entendía, Kankuro decía cosas que no entendía.

-Por que?- dijo casi en un susurro Gaara.

-… Tu sabes lo que paso, verdad?- le dijo sin mirarlo pero con un semblante serio.

-…Si, me dijeron lo que hice…-

-Tu no hiciste nada, fue nuestro padre quien decidieron eso, no tu, tu no tienes la culpa de nada Ga-kun… tu…- Kankuro ya no pudo continuar, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas.

-Kankuro?...-

-Jaja, que ridículo verdad? Jaja…- decía mientras se cubría la cara con una mano.

-Gaara…-

-Ha, si Kankuro?...-

-Yo no pude proteger a mama y a ti de la codicia de nuestro padre, no hice nada aun cuando sabíamos que estaba mal… tenia miedo… miedo de papa… y después… tuve miedo de ti…-

-…que?...-Gaara sentía como algo le dolía con esa confesión.

-Tuve miedo de ti… por que pensé que me odiarías por dejar que pasara todo, por eso preferí alejarme de ti, pensando que así, cuando crecieras, me odiarías, y así todo seria mas fácil, que me daría una razón para alejarme de ti… pero cuando … vino ese odioso de Naruto, y saliste lastimado… y yo… no quería que pasara de nuevo lo mismo que antes, me jure que te protegería… que protegería a mis dos hermanos… aun si moría en el intento…-

-Kankuro…yo... yo…- Kankuro voltea a ver a Gaara y se sorprende de ver lagrimas.

"Gaara … esta llorando…" pensó Kankuro.

Gaara trataba de detener las lagrimas, pero le dolía, le dolía mucho que su hermano le dijera eso, el siempre creyó que era un monstruo, pero su hermano estaba ahí, y le dijo que lo protegería, hasta la muerte, y eso le dolía, por que el quiso matarlo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Gaara…-

-…- Gaara no dijo nada, pero volteo a ver a Kankuro.

-Perdónanos hermanito, a mi y a Temari, perdónanos por ser tan tontos…- Kankuro le paso un brazo a Gaara y lo acerco a el, Gaara apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-Perdónanos… Gaara…- le decía mientras frotaba su cabello de forma suave y cariñosa.

-S-si… si hermano…- dijo Gaara en un murmullo y lloro en silencio…

Paso el tiempo y el sol se asomaban por la ventana, dejando ver en la habitación dos figuras sobre la cama.

-Ya vine, me tarde por que traje el desayuno, he?-

Temari se quedo muda de la impresión, Kankuro estaba apoyado en el hombro de Gaara, estaba dormido, pero Gaara, como siempre, estaba despierto, pero se veía muy relajado, estaba sonriendo muy contento a Temari.

-Paso algo?- dijo entrando y dejando 3 charolas de comida que traía en una caja (como las cargo? No tengo idea)

-No nada- dijo un muy sonriente Gaara.

-Pero… estuviste llorando Ga-kun…- dijo seria al ver mejor los ojos de su hermano, aun se veían algo hinchados de tanto llorar.

-No, ya estoy mejor, gracias a ustedes-

-Que paso aquí?- demando cruzándose de brazos.

-Temari…-

-Si Gaara?- pregunto curiosa de saber que iba a decir.

-Te quiero mucho, y también quiero mucho a Kankuro- dijo, y con un suave movimiento de su arena, puso a Temari a su otro costado.

-Ha… Gaara?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

-No seas terca tonta, acuéstate con nosotros, verdad Ga-kun?- dijo un medio dormido Kankuro, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el hombro de Gaara, y este a su vez se acomodaba en el hombro de Temari.

-Bueno, creo que nos merecemos un descansito, pero luego te haré pagar por lo que dijiste idiota- decía mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la de Gaara.

-Si,si, lo que digas… tonta-

-Idiota…-

-Coja-

-Narizón-

-Pelos de escoba-

-Gey reprimido-

-Basta, a dormir los dos- dijo Gaara con seriedad.

-Esta bien…- dijo Temari.

-Ella comenzó-

-Mentiroso-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Si-

-No-

-Basta, no me importa quien comenzó, pero se detienen ahora- dijo en su tono tan usualmente frió.

-Pero…- dijo Kankuro.

-Nada- respondido Gaara.

-Ella…-

-Silencio- demando.

-El…- dijo Temari.

-El próximo que hable lo mato- dijo serio.

-…-

-…-

-Gaara?…- pregunto Temari.

-Que?- pregunto serio.

-A quien quieres mas?-

-… A los dos- dijo serio pero algo sonrojado.

-Pero mas?- animo Kankuro.

-Que a los dos-

-Pero mas?- repitió Temari

-Que a los dos-

-Perooo maaas?- dijeron al unísono.

-Me vuelven a preguntar eso y los mato- dijo mas serio que antes.

-Bueno…- se rindieron al fin los hermanos.

"Entonces es un empate…Pero mañana, Ga-kun, me esforzare mas para hecerte mas feliz. " Pensaron ambos hermanos.

En otro lado de la ciudad…

-Huu donde estoy? Ha! Y mi camión de Helados? Auxilió! Guardias! Una Coja se llevo mi camión de helados!-

Fin

Bueno, este estuvo un poco sentimental , pero como prometí, ya saben lo que paso con el tipo de los helados no?

Espero que les gustara, me tarde en subirlo por cosas que surgieron, jeje, pero aquí esta la parte dos :D

**Meli-chan:** hola! Aquí esta el cap. 4, espero que te guste, Meli-chan, gracias por tus ánimos! Me cayeron de perlas, jejeje :D se que solo me he dedicado a esta historia, pero ya sabes como ando, XP pero ya voy con las demás, no te apures, jeje XD

**Gabe Logan:** Gracias mil Gabe! Que bueno que te pareció interesante, se que no es muy tu genero, pero que bueno que te gusto, y descuida :D la intención es la que cuenta  gracias por el mensaje!

**Tati-chan:** descuida, esta familia tiene para largo! Así que no se apuren  todo esta bajo control, jajaja XD gracias por escribirme!

**Fiorellanime:** jeje, gracias por decirme eso, jeje, y claro que lo seguiré, no te apures, estos cap. Andan algo largos, pero no los pienso dejar a medias :D, gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo!

**Sabaku no Rakna**: Que bueno que te reíste mucho, jeje, yo también mientras lo hacia, espero que este también te guste mucho :D y descuida me causo gracia que me confundieras JAJAJAJA XD, gracias por tu review!


	5. Quitemosle lo problematico a Temari 1

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

"_bla,bla,bla"_ _es Shukaku_

"**Bla,Bla,Bla" **Gaara hablando mentalmente con Shukaku.

Espero que les guste la historia

**Quitémosle lo problemático a Temari**

**Parte 1**

Temari despertó con mucha emoción, se vistió y arreglo muy rápido, si, hoy era un día especial, o caso no es un día especial cuando tu novio viene a visitarte? O mas bien dicho, no es un día especial cuando vas a presentarle a tus hermanos a tu novio desde hace 4 meses y que no se los habías dicho por que se te olvido?

-Ha! Que emoción! Hoy por fin podré presentarles a Shika-kun como debe ser a Ga-kun y Kankuro!- decía feliz Temari mientras se preparaba con gran esmero. (Por cierto, planeaba poner a Kankuro con el "kun" pero como que es de risa ponerle "Kan-kun" no? XD)

Bajo con cuidado y mucho sigilo, sabia que Gaara estaba en casa, mas específicamente, en el cuarto de Kankuro, y no quería molestarlos, ya que después de regresar de la frontera Sur, Gaara quería hablar mas con el y se quedaron en el cuarto de Kankuro toda la noche.

"Al menos eso creo, a saber de que hablaron Kankuro y Ga-kun, pero que bueno que se están acercando mas, ya somos una familia, por eso quiero que sepan de Shika-kun y de mi! Que sorpresa se van a llevar!" pensaba Temari muy emocionada y bajo a la cocina, para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

En el cuarto de Kankuro:

-Temari ya esta preparando el desayuno- dijo Gaara, al percibir la presencia de Temari en la cocina.

-Si, y salio con mucho sigilo de su cuarto, no quiso molestarnos, jeje, actúa como nuestra madre…- dijo Kankuro con un rostro de nostalgia.

-Kankuro…-

-Si Ga-kun?-

-Como era nuestra madre?- pregunto sonrojándose.

-Ella, era muy bonita… era idéntica a Temari, en el rostro y el cabello, por eso, cuándo la veo, es como ver a mamá, cuando sonríe, cuando se pone triste, cuando habla… jeje, es idéntica a ella…a mamá…- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Por eso cuidas mucho a Temari?- pregunto Gaara sonriendo.

-Jeje, si, no pude cuidar a mamá, por eso quiero cuidar a Temari, no quiero que mamá se ponga tiste…- dice mirando a Gaara y dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Mamá… nos esta viendo Kankuro?- pregunta sorprendido Gaara.

-Claro! Desde el cielo, ella nos cuida siempre!- dice muy feliz.

-Entonces yo también cuidare mucho a Temari! Quiero que mamá este contenta!- dice muy emocionado.

-Sabes algo Ga-kun?-

-Que?- pregunta curioso.

-No solo Temari se parece a mamá… ella tenia el color de tus ojos, cuando te veo, puedo ver a mamá en ellos…- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con mucho cariño.

Gaara no dice nada, pero se sonroja muy feliz.

-Bueno, bajemos a desayunar! De seguro apenas puede con todo esa cojita, jeje, haaa, de seguro prepara algo para el tonto "Problemático"- dice con enojo.

-Quien? El Nara? Por que te cae mal?- pregunta curioso Gaara.

-Si, me cae mal, Temari lo quiere mucho, y el tipo apenas se digna a venir a verla 1 vez cada 2 meses! Si la quiere vendría cada 15 días a verla por lo menos o mínimo le escribiría una carta diaria, me molesta mucho! Temari siempre aguarda su llegada con mucha emoción, siempre esta esperando noticias suyas, hace 3 días le llego una carta de el, diciéndole que hoy llegaba, de seguro anda bien contenta por eso, fu, que pesado y como según es un genio, de seguro se tramara algo pervertido con Temari!- termino con un bufido de molestia.

-No le escribe seguido?- pregunto molesto Gaara.

-No, solo para anunciar que viene!- responde molesto Kankuro.

-Crees que trama algo malo con Temari?- pregunto ahora frunciendo el ceño.

-No se, pero andan en la edad, confió en Temari, pero en el "problemático" para nada! Por eso siempre que viene los ando espiando, para asegurarme de que no se pase de vivo, Temari lo quiere mucho, y pues, abecés el amor es tanto, que haces tonterías. Que tal si sale embarazada de ese idiota? No! Ni pensar que eso pase! Mamá se pondría muy triste! No lo permitiré! No fallare de nuevo… no de nuevo…- dice serio con un semblante triste.

-No le escribe… casi ni la ve y… quiere hacerle algo a Temari?…- decía Gaara mientras la arena se movía peligrosamente en su recipiente.

-Si… por eso, cuando llegue, finge sorpresa, cuando salgan yo los vigilare- dijo Kankuro poniéndose de pie.

-Viene aquí a la casa?- pregunta extrañado Gaara.

-Si, pero tu no lo has visto, por que antes siempre estabas fuera, viene desde hace mmm… como 8 meses, es decir, tiene 4 veces viniendo, yo los espió desde la segunda visita, por que no sabia a que venia, ya que me entere, tome cartas en el asunto- aclara Kankuro.

- Ya veo… Kankuro…-

-Si?-

-Como sabes que vendrá hoy?-

-Hajaja Ga-kun – ríe divertido- llevo protegiendo a Temari desde hace 10 años! Siempre me he encargado de que ningún niñito idiota venga a lastimarla! Claro que siempre se da cuenta y me da mi buen descuenton de golpes, jeje, pero, la quiero mucho, y solo quiero saber que esta bien, así que he aprendido a espiarla de una forma mas efectiva para estar al tanto de lo que pasa- dice en forma satisfactoria.

-Es decir…- dice Gaara esperando una respuesta mas concreta.

-Es decir que leo su diario cuando no esta!- dice triunfante. (Y luego dice que la metiche es Temari ¬¬U)

-Ella sabe que la espías cuando esta con el Nara- dice Gaara serio.

-Jaja, si, se dio cuenta hace 2 meses! Pero no cuenta con la astucia mía! Desarrolle un jutsu especial para que no reconozca mi presencia! Y lo he puesto en practica en las misiones, funciona de maravilla! Ahora si podré asegurarme de que esta bien, y así me entero que es lo que me ocultan - dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ocultan?- pregunta Gaara poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a Kankuro.

-Si, se que hace 4 meses paso algo, los estuve espiando en esa ocasión, pero tuve un pequeño percance y no me entere de que era, así que cuando leí en su diario que algo importante paso ese día, pues decidí arriesgarme a acercarme mas, eso fue hace 2 meses, por desgracia por otro percance, se dio cuenta de que la vigilaba y me lleve tremenda paliza, si, me dolió bastante- dice sobandoce la cabeza instintivamente.

-Kankuro…-

-He?, si Ga-kun?- pregunta curioso.

-Yo… ha… yo también quiero cuidar a Temari de ese Nara!- dice Gaara serio con el seño fruncido de molestia, pero sonrojado.

-Enserio?- pregunta Kankuro emocionado.

-Si-

-Que bien Ga-kun! Así me ayudas con los percances- dice muy contento.

-Percances?- pregunta Gaara curioso.

-Si! Luego te digo, ahora vamos a desayunar, antes de que Temari venga a buscarnos, no quiero que se esfuerce mas con su pie roto- dice muy contento y toma a Gaara de la mano para salir por la puerta.

Gaara se sonroja más por esta situación, pero sonríe tímidamente.

Al bajar al comedor, ven como Temari tiene ya la mesa lista, pero con un lugar mas en la mesa, la sonrisa de Kankuro y Gaara desaparece y solo intercambian unas miradas de "El-idiota-va-a-venir"

-Que bueno que ya bajaron! El desayuno esta listo!- dice Temari muy emocionada.

-Si, Temari quien viene?- dice serio Gaara tomando asiento.

-Ha, es sorpresa- dice muy contenta poniendo la comida en la mesa.

"Si, va a venir el estupido Nara" piensan ambos hermanos.

-Vamos a comer hasta que el invitado sorpresa llegue, verdad?- dijo Kankuro serio.

-Si! Ya no debe de tardar!- dijo contenta Temari "Vaya, creo que Kankuro ya sabe quien es, jeje, que cara carga, pero no se por que Ga-kun esta tan callado…" piensa sin perder esa gran sonrisa.

**15 minutos después…**

-Ya no tarda descuiden- dice Temari.

"Estupido Nara" piensan ambos hermanos.

**30 minutos después…**

-Que raro, ya debería estar aquí…- dice Temari algo impaciente.

"Yo lo mato" piensan ambos hermanos.

**15 minutos mas después…** (ojo ya paso una hora)

-Ha, si quieren coman ustedes…- dice Temari algo apenada.

-No, esperaremos- dice Gaara serio, pero su arena se movía de forma amenazante en el recipiente.

"_jejeje… lo vamos a matar?..."_ ríe burlonamente Shukaku.

"**Si hace sufrir a mi hermana, si"** piensa Gaara furioso.

-Si, no te apures…- dice Kankuro "Maldito Nara, si no llegas pronto sabrás de lo que soy capaz" pensaba imaginando formas de torturas prohibidas para cierto chico de Konoha.

TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Ha! Ya llego!- Temari se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta de inmediato, ambos hermanos solo la vieron salir, con una expresión de frialdad.

-Kankuro…- pregunto Gaara serio.

-Si Ga-kun?- respondió este.

-Lo odio- dijo con su tono más ponzoñoso.

-Yo también, y pagara por esto- dijo Kankuro en el mismo tono lleno de rencor.

-Si- respondió Gaara con una sonrisa llena de deseos de venganza.

(Disculpen esta intromisión pero… YA SE LE ARMO A SHIKA JAJA XD)

-Hola Tema-chan- saludo Shikamaru con un beso en los labios a Temari.

-Hola! Por que tardaste tanto- dijo muy contenta por el saludo.

-Por esto!- dijo y saco un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates.

-Haa! Son hermosas Shika-kun!- dijo Temari mientras veía un ramo con 30 rosas de color Rosa. (Creí que serian mas romántico así :D)

-Una flor para otra flor- dijo Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa.

-Hoo, Shika-kun! Eres tan romántico!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Jeje, todo por ti, mi amor, por cierto Cariño…-

-Si Corazón?- (Bueno, toda pareja que se ama se habla así nn)

-Que te paso en la pierna?- dijo Shikamaru señalando el yeso y las muletas.

-Un accidente en una misión- dijo feliz mientras tomaba las flores y los chocolates y los ponía en una mesa del recibidor.

-Ho, ya veo, debió ser muy problemático- dijo viendo como Temari hacia con mucha facilidad sus movimientos a pesar de las muletas.

-Ni tanto, prepare el desayuno, ven a comer corazón- le dijo Temari mientras lo tomaba de el brazo.

-Claro Cariño- dijo Shikamaru dejándose guiar.

Sahikamru iba muy feliz, hasta que vio en la mesa como dos hermanos lo veia con la peor cara de "A-ti-te-voy-a-matar-ahora".

Instintivamente Shikamaru dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir huyendo, pero Temari lo jalo de su camisa, le dio vuelta y lo paro derecho. (Bien, ya saben quien lleva los pantalones en casa XD)

-Shika-kun, Cariño…- dijo sonriendo, pero con un tono de voz que dice "Tu-te-quedas"

-Ho, el Nara de Konoha- dijo Gaara serio.

-Vaya, vaya, joven Nara, buenos días, que bueno que llego- dice Kankuro serio.

-Ho-hola Ga-gara-sama! Ka-kankuro-san!- dice Shikamaru nerviosamente mientras hace una reverencia muy torpe "Que Dios me libre! Gaara y Kankuro juntos! Me van a matar!" pensaba nervioso.

-Chicos, ya conocen a Shikamaru Nara verdad?- dijo Temari muy contenta.

-Si- dijeron ambos hermanos serios sin dejar de mirar a Shikamaru.

-Bien pues tengo un anuncio importante para ustedes!- dijo muy emocionada, ambos hermanos la miraron por primera vez desde que llego Shikamaru.

-Que cosa es Temari?- pregunto Gaara mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Pues que Shikamru y yo somos novios!-dice Temari llena de felicidad.

Gaara escupe el agua que estaba tomando y Kankuro se cae de la silla.

-QUE!- gritan ambos hermanos después de tremendo shock.

-Que pasa? No están feliz por mi?- dice algo molesta.

-…-

-Que, no me van a contestar?- dice mas molesta.

-Cuando?- suelta Gaara serio.

-Cuando que?-

-Desde cuando son novios?- prosigue Kankuro poniéndose de pie.

-Desde hace 4 meses- dice en forma soñadora.

-4 meses!?- dicen mas sorprendidos… y molestos.

-Si! No se los había dicho por que se me olvido- dice sin mas.

-Temari, la gente olvida cerrar la puerta de la casa, olvida a un hijo en la tienda, pero no olvida decirle a sus hermanos que ya tiene novio- dice Kankuro serio. (que ejemplos tan dramáticos XD)

-Es verdad- dice Gaara mirando con odio a Shikamaru, quien se esconde detrás de Temari por su propio bien.

-Surgieron muchas cosas, además, yo no ando tras de ustedes y les pregunto a donde van o si?- dice molesta por su actitud.

-Mmmm- dice Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara se queda mudo! Ho, si debo vivir para contar esto!" pensaba Shikamaru.

-bien, en vista de su actitud tan infantil, Shika-kun y yo nos vamos- dice molesta- Corazón, vamonos- dice y toma a shikamru de el brazo.

-Espera Temari- dice Kankuro.

-Que?- dice Temari volteando a verlos.

-Disculpa, nos pasamos, que bueno que sales con el Nara, verdad Ga-kun?- dice sonriendo.

-He?- dice Gaara sin entender, pero nota como Kankuro le guiña un ojo- Ha, si, es verdad, disculpa Temari- dice serio.

-Enserio?- dice muy feliz Temari.

-Si, por que no salen? Es mas, vayan al cine! Yo invito!- dice Kankuro y saca de su billetera (no se, digamos unos…) 500 pesos.

-Enserio Kamkuro?- dice Temari conmobida por el gesto de su hermano.

-Claro, vayan, ya aprendí la otra vez, confió en ti, pásala bien con el Nara- dice sonriendo.

-Kankuro! Gaara! Me hacen tan feliz al estar de acuerdo!- dice mientras los abraza.

-Claro, claro, vamos, ve diviértete en tu cita- dice Kankuro mientras le da un beso en la frente.

-Si, Temari diviértete- dice Gaara dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, hermanitos!- dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

-He, tu Nara- le dice Gaara a Shikamaru.

-He-he s-si Ga-gara-sama?- pregunta nervioso.

-Cuida de mi hermana- le dice con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si, te la encargamos- apoya Kankuro.

-Cla-claro!- dice y hace otra reverencia.

-Gracias hermanitos!- dice Temari y los abraza.

-Si, si, vamos vayan, que se hace tarde- dice Kankuro abriendo la puerta.

-Llego a las 10- dice al pasar junto a el.

-Si, pásala bien- dicen ambos saludándola desde la salida.

Cuando están a casi 2 metros de la casa, Kankuro cierra la puerta.

-Salgamos por la puerta de atrás- dice Kankuro.

-Si- dice Gaara y sigue a su hermano a la puerta trasera, pero, ambos toman unos cuanto kunais y dardos venenosos antes de salir.

Continuara…

Hola! Perdón por tardarme, jeje :p disculpen, pero espero que este cap. Les guste mucho!

Que pasara en la cita de Temari y Shikamaru? Haran de las suyas Kankuro y Gaara? Para que tomaron los dardos venenosos? Que son los percances de los que hablaba Kankuro? Pasaran Naruto por CartoonNetwork?

Ahora a responder los Reviews de la gente tan linda que me escribio!

Meli-chan: hola meli-chan! Bueno aquí esta el cap.5, espero que te guste mucho! Me divertí bastante asiéndolo, jajaja, espero que sea de tu agrado, te mando muchos saludos, pórtate bien! Y gracias por escribirme:D

Nicky-hitomi: muchas gracias por tu mensaje y descuida, espero que este cap. También te guste mucho!

Sabku no Rakna: gracias, jeje que pena, también he leído tus fic. Y están geniales! Tu también escribes de lo mejor, gracias por tu mensaje, jeje, y espero ver pronto mas de tus historias tan padres.

Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel: No te apures, que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, me halaga mucho, jeje, descuida la voy a seguir y habrá mas peleas de estos hermanitos :D no te preocupes por eso, gracias por tu review!


	6. Quitemosle lo problematico a Temari 2

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**La película de "La era de hielo" le pertenece a Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ENREDOS AMOROSOS" ambas de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic's están las mejores historias! Amantes de HINATA, GAARA y SASUKE pasen a verlas! No se arrepentirán, por que las historias están de lo mejor!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

"_bla,bla,bla"_ _es Shukaku_

"**Bla,Bla,Bla" **Gaara hablando mentalmente con Shukaku.

Espero que les guste la historia

**Quitémosle lo problemático a Temari**

**Parte 2**

Shikamaru y Temari caminaban placidamente por las calles de Sunagakure, Temari le platicaba como Gaara estaba cambiando más cada día, y que ya eran una familia muy unida.

-Eres feliz Cariño?- le dice sonriendo Shikamaru.

-Si! Estoy muy feliz! Ahora somos una familia normal… ojala mamá estuviera aquí para verlo…- dice sonriendo tristemente, recordando con dolor, como la ambición de su padre había destruido la vida de su familia, primero la de su madre, después la de su tío y luego la de Gaara.

-Es extraño como resulta todo después de tantos años…- dice Temari con nostalgia mirando al cielo- Como la vida de uno, puede arruinar a los demás…-

-Es muy problemático…- dice Shikamaru serio.

-Que?- pregunta Temari curiosa.

-El pensar en el ayer es muy problemático, debes avanzar, la vida siempre cambia, el ayer, es el ayer, pero hoy estas aquí, y eso es lo que importa- le dice sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Shika-kun!-dice Temari y lo abrasa-Tienes razón! Estoy aquí, y daré siempre mi mejor esfuerzo!- sonríe.

-Bien…- dice Shikamaru y le da un beso en los labios.

-Jeje- se sonroja Temari- Bueno, a donde vamos? Al cine?- dice separándose de el.

-Es muy problemático hacer planes- dice adoptando su clásica personalidad.

-Jajaja, bien! Entonces vamos a algún lugar para comer, tengo hambre- dice Temari muy contenta, Shikamaru pone su brazo en su cintura, y la atrae hacia el para besarla de nuevo.

-Ha!- dice Shikamaru y se toca la mano con dolor.

-Que paso Corazón?- pregunta Temari preocupada.

-No, solo que algo me pego en la mano, pero es todo- dice y ve como hay una pequeña marca circular en su muñeca- creo que me pegaron con una piedra…- dice revisando su mano.

-Enserio?- dice Temari, y con un poco de chacra revisa la zona, pero no siente la presencia de Kankuro "Que raro…" piensa extrañada- De seguro fue un niño que estaba jugando- le dice con una sonrisa a Shikamaru.

-Si, eso creo- contesta devolviendo el gesto "Que problemático, de seguro fue su hermano, pero no siento su presencia, a lo mejor si fue un niño" piensa mientras toma la mano de Temari y caminan en dirección de un restaurante.

-Buen tiro Kankuro-

-Gracias Gaa-kun, ya estuvo bueno de tanto beso - dice con una mueca de disgusto- Que bueno que guarde esta resortera, jeje-dice mas animado.

(Bueno, aquí en México, a si le decimos a un palo tallado en forma de "Y" que tiene una tira de hule y sirve como catapulta para lanzar piedritas o lo que sea, muy bueno para atacar a distancia XD)

-Tu jutsu fue muy eficaz, no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia- dice Gaara serio, sin dejar de ver a la pareja.

-Si, me costo perfeccionarlo, pero ayuda mucho para espiar, pero debo hacerlo cada 2 horas, o de lo contrario se dará cuenta- dice también mirando a la pareja.

-Bien, sigámoslos, ya van a dar vuelta en esa esquina- dice y ambos desaparecen en un tornado de arena del techo donde estaban.

-Este restaurante se ve bien- dice Temari.

-Bueno, entremos- dice y ambos entran.

-Pero que maldito! Les di 500 pesos y la lleva al restaurante mas mugroso de la ciudad!- dice Kankuro molesto desde el techo de un edificio que esta enfrente del restaurante.

-Temari merece algo mejor…- dice Gaara frunciendo el seño, mientras la arena se mueve amenazante en su recipiente.

-Kankuro…- llamo Gaara sin quitar su vista de la entrada del restaurante, donde podía ver como Temari y Shikamaru esperaban por una mesa.

-Si Gaa-kun?-

-Como vamos a ver que pasa en el restaurante?- pregunto serio al ver que el restaurante tenia pocas ventanas, y que no se podía ver nada del interior.

-No tengo idea…- dice con una gota en la cabeza.

-Debemos entrar- dice Gaara mirándolo serio.

-O sacarlos de ahí…- dice Kankuro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Alguna idea?- pregunta Gaara sonriendo complacido de la idea de su hermano.

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas….- dice y saca una pelotita negra- Creo tener justo lo necesario, jejeje- ríe jugando con la pelota.

-Y que hace esa pelota?- pregunta viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Mira y lo sabrás- dice colocando la pelotita en la resortera, mientras observa en la entrada a Temari y a Shikamaru, apunta y luego dispara, dándole de lleno en la cabeza a Shikamaru.

Lo siguiente que sabe, es que se escucha un K-PUM!, seguido de una gran cortina de humo rosa y a toda la gente saliendo despavorida, gritando algo así como –HAAA! NOS ATACAAAAN!!- ó – EXPLOTO UNA BOMBAA!!- entre otros, ambos hermanos ven como Temari sale cargando en brazos a un Nara inconciente.

-Buen tiro jeje- dice Gaara intentando contener una carcajada.

-Pf-jajaja XD Si jaja directo en la cabeza jajaja XD- dice entre risas Kankuro.

-Ha!- dicen ambos y se agachan para esconderse, pueden ver como Temari voltea a todos lados, parece estar buscándolos sin mucho éxito.

-Jeje, no podrá encontrarnos nunca con mi Jutsu!- dice orgulloso Kankuro.

-Kankuro, que tenia la bolita?- pregunta sonriendo Gaara, mientras ve como su hermana hace una rabieta y se vuelve para ayudar a Shikamaru.

-Jeje, nada solo una poco de pólvora para el ruido, colorante y… algo de paralizante, jajaja- ríe con una gran sonrisa y levantando un pulgar en señal de victoria a Gaara.

Gaara le sonríe a su hermano y de igual manera levanta el pulgar.( Gaara se ve tan cute! XD)

-Bien, eso lo mantendrá quieto por una hora, je, bueno ya vengo, voy por comida- dice Kankuro- Quieres algo?- le pregunta a Gaara.

-Lo que sea estará bien- dice sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, que le a tirado un balde de agua a Shikamaru para ver si despierta.

-Bien, ya vuelvo- y desaparece.

Gaara se queda en el techo solo, y mira como su hermana ahora trata de despertar a Shikamaru a bofetadas.

-Jajaja- ríe discretamente por la escena- Haber si así aprendes a tratar mejor a mi hermana, estupido Nara jeje- ríe con malicia.

Después, mira como algunos guardias y medi ninjas empiezan a llegar a auxiliar a todos los paralizado, una medi nin se acerca a Temari, hablan de algo y le da un frasco.

-Ho,ho- dice Gaara al ver como Temari le da de beber a Shikamaru su contenido- Rayos, un antídoto- dice frunciendo el seño, mientras observa como Shikamaru empieza a moverse y despertar, Temari lo abraza y le da un profundo beso.

-Asco, donde esta la resortera cuando la ocupo?- se pregunta molesto al desviar la mirada con repugnancia.

-Paso algo?- dice Kankuro apareciendo a su lado, con 3 bolsas de chocolate, 2 refrescos y 2 bolsas de patatas fritas.

-Llegaron los medi ninjas y ayudaron al estupido Nara- dice molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmmm, ya veo, toma- le dice y le da un refresco de koka-kola y una bolsa de chocolates.

-Que es esto?- pregunta al ver la lata metálica y una bolsa de plástico.

-Gaa-kun no me digas que nunca has comido estos manjares?- pregunta Kankuro sorprendido.

-No, pensé que irías por alguna rata y la asaríamos- dice mientras ve las cosa como si fueran extraterrestres.

-Gaa-kun no has vivido!- dice Kankuro con cara de sufrido.

-He, no… solo que nunca he visto esto… como es esto comida? Esta duro! Y sabe mal!- se queja al morder la bolsa de chocolates- Y que lleva esta lata? Esta pesada… lleva agua? Pero como se abre?- pregunta mientras inspecciona la lata y se la lleva al oído para escuchar si tiene algo adentro.

-Deja Gaa-kun, mira, deja te las abro- dice y toma la lata y la bolsa- listo, vez? Ten, aquí tienes, deja ver que hacen esos dos- dice mientras voltea y mira como Shikamaru y Temari se besan con mucho amor.

-Asco!- dice y saca su resortera, y le da en su desprotegido trasero a Shikamaru, este se levanta de la sorpresa y voltea a todos lados con gran enojo- Jeje, ten mas respeto por mi hermana, estupido Nara – ríe con malicia, al ver como dándose por vencido Shikamaru, ayuda a levantarse a Temari y empiezan a alejarse.

-Bueno, ya se van a otro lado, vamonos Gaa-kun- dice mirándolos.

-Tienes mas?- pregunta Gaara.

-Mas que?- y se voltea- Gaa-kun!- dice sorprendido al ver como Gaara se ha comido todas las bolsas y esta lleno de migajas, como un niño pequeño. (A que se ve monisimo! XD)

-Tienes mas?- pregunta de nuevo, mientras se cerciora de que ya no haya nada de frituras o chocolates en las bolsas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cielos… que día tan problemático…- dice Shikamaru de mala gana.

-Si, la medi nin me dijo que quizás se trataba de una travesura de niños, por que el paralizante era completamente inofensivo- dice Temari molesta, pero feliz de que no fueran Kankuro el responsable. (Si supiera! XD)

-Si, mejor vamos a un lugar menos público- dice Shikamaru tocándose el trasero con dolor.

-Si, vamos a el cine como dijo Kankuro!- dice muy emocionada Temari.

-Bien, no parece ser un lugar muy problemático-

-Si, además podremos comer algo- dice Temari caminando de la mano de Shikamru.

Legaron al cine, y Temari quiso ver una de comedia infantil; "La era de hielo", compraron, palomitas, refrescos y dulces. (Toda una comida balanceada XD)

Pasaron a la sala, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que empezara la película.

-Bueno, se metieron a este cine- dice Kankuro.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunta Gaara curioso.

-Es un cine-

-Cine?- dice sorprendido-Que se hace en un cine?- pregunta curioso.

-Nunca has ido a un cine Ga-kun?!- pregunta Kankuro casi asustado.

-Ha, no, como siempre estoy en las misiones o en el despacho (recuerden que el es el Kasekage) no tengo tiempo de salir- dice algo triste.

-Bueno, pues hoy será tu primer día Ga-kun! Vamos entremos- dice muy emocionado.

Entran, compran el boleto, después de que Kankuro preguntara si no vieron a que sala entro una rubia coja, y al entrar, Gaara se va derechito a la dulcería.

-Kankuro! Me compras unos chocolates?- dice Gaara muy emocionado.

**25 minutos después…**

-Mmm, no los veo… Ho! Ya los vi!- dice Kankuro sentándose 3 hileras detrás de su hermana.

-Kankuro, pásame las palomitas- dice Gaara tomando asiento junto a el y viendo muy entretenido la película.

-Si, ten Ga-kun-le dice y le pasa un bote tamaño multifamiliar.

-Gracias, tienes tu los chocolates?- pregunta al buscar en su charola (En algunos cines te dan una charola para poner lo que compraste) entre barras de caramelo, goma de mascar, pasitas con chocolate, papas fritas, hot-dog's, refrescos, su vaso de promoción de "La hera de hielo 1" y la gran cubeta multifamiliar.

-Si, aquí tienes- le dice y le pasa 3 bolsas de chocolate- Ga-kun, te vas a comer todo eso?- pregunta sorprendido de ver tanto dulce y comida chatarra.

-Claro que no- dice serio.

-Bien- dice Kankuro aliviado.

-Tu también puedes agarrar, ten!- y le da un refresco y un hot-dog.

-No me refería a esto…- dice con una gran gota de pena en la cabeza.

-Sshh, no escucho lo que dice el mamut- dice viendo la película.

-Haaa- suspira Kankuro, pero sonríe al ver como Gaara se emociona con la película "Parece un niño pequeño…" piensa feliz, y de inmediato se dedica a vigilar a su hermana.

La película paso muy animada, para Gaara que se divertía con las escenas de Sid y Diego.

Pero para Shikamaru, paso de mal a peor, ya que cuando quiso besar a Temari, Kankuro le aventó un chicle masticado (Asco! . ) y se le pego en el cabello, Shikamaru trato de quitárselo, pero solo empeoro la situación, así que Temari tuvo que cortar el mechón de cabello con un kunai, ahora Shikamaru tenia una parte de su coleta mas larga que otra.

Después quiso besarla de nuevo, y de nuevo Kankuro le arrojo otro chicle usado, que se le pego en la mejilla, este pensando que fue uno de los niños de atrás que traía un chicle en la boca, le dijo de mala gana, que lo dejara en paz, pero el niño se puso a llorar, el resultado? Shikamaru recibe una bofetada en la cara de parte de la madre.

Así que Temari le dijo que mejor se sentaran en otra parte. Después de eso, Shikamaru ya no intento nada, y Kankuro rió a carcajadas mentalmente.

-Vamonos Gaa-kun- le dice por lo bajo Kankuro a su hermano.

-Pero aun no acaba la película- le dice decepcionado.

-No, pero ya van a prender las luces, y si Temari nos ve, estoy muerto- dice sonriendo.

-Pero…- empieza Gaara con tristeza.

-Descuida, luego te traigo mañana, es mas, te traigo a ver películas todo el día- le dice mientras le acaricia con cariño el pelo.

-Si- responde Gaara sonriendo.

Ambos salen a hurtadillas de la sala, y Gaara hace que desaparezcan en un remolino de arena.

-Bien, ahora hay que esperar a que salgan- dice Kankuro cuando aparecen en un pequeño callejón.

Ambos se ocultan detrás de unas cajas (Que hacen ahí las cajas?) y esperan a que salga Temari, en eso Kankuro escucha el sonido de un empaque habiéndose.

-Ga-kun, que te trajiste?- dice volteando verlo, y notando como cerca de 8 bolsas de dulce en brazos, que no había notado antes por lo oscuro del cine.

-Bueno, no las iba a dejar, que desperdicio de comida- dice comiendo unos ositos de gomas.

-Ga-kun, los dulces en exceso hacen daño, además, estamos siguiendo a Temari, no podemos comer en todo el camino- le dice serio mientras le recoge los empaques.

-Esta bien…ha, ya salio Temari!- dice al ver al cine y notar a su hermana saliendo con Shikamaru- Kankuro?- dice al voltear y no ver a su hermano.

Voltea a todos lados, pero no lo ve, así que se asoma por fuera del callejón, una vez que Temari se a adelantado un poco, para no verle.

-Donde esta?- dice al no verlo, pero de repente lo encuentra, esta con una linda chica ofreciéndole los dulces que le había quitado, así que se molesta y va por el.

-Y dime linda, vives por aquí cerca?- dice coqueteándole a la chica.

-Jijiji- ríe la chica.

-No seas tímida, quieres un dulce? Son buenos para el corazón y HA!- dice Kankuro al ser levantado por un brazo de arena.

-Disculpe señorita, pero debo llevarme a mi hermano- dice mirándolo enojado.

-N-no Kasekague-sama, descuide- y se da media vuelta y echa a correr.

-Ga-kun! Hola! Quieres un dulce?-le dice riendo nervioso.

-Que hacías exactamente?- le pregunta molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Ho Ga-kun! Perdón! Pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando veo a una hermosa damisela, mi deber es ir a protegerla!- dice con corazones en los ojos.

-Ha, bien, y por que le dabas mis dulce?- pregunta aun molesto.

-Bueno, si la damisela acepta salir conmigo que mejor!- dice en forma soñadora.

Gaara lo ve como si fuera un extraterrestre "Citas con chicas? Que aburrido!" piensa y desaparece en un remolino de arena junto con Kankuro, para ir tras Temari.

-Ha! Que hermoso día… a pesar de todo- dice Temari muy contenta.

-Hermoso? Muy problemático diría yo…- dice Shikamaru algo molesto.

-Jeje, bueno, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos- dice Temari dandole un beso en los labios.

-Bueno, así, si jeje- ríe Shikamru.

-Mira, vamos a ese parque, tienen una fuente muy hermosa- dice Temari.

-Si, lo que quieras Cariño- dice Shikamru y se encaminan a la fuente.

(Recuerden que están en el desierto, así que no hay árboles, solo arena y roca tallada… de hecho, no se si haya cines, pero no pueden faltar en una cita no:D)

Ambos toman asiento en una banca y miran a las personas pasar, a parejas sentas y a niños jugando.

-Es un lugar muy tranquilo- dice Temari.

-Temari…- la llama Shikamaru serio.

-Si Corazón?- pregunta esta un poco sorprendida por su tono de voz.

-Yo, tengo planeado venir mas seguido a verte, venir cada 2 meses es muy poco para una relación, y yo… bueno, yo te amo demasiado como para estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti…- dice Shikamaru mirándola todo rojo.

-Gracias, yo también te amo- dice Temari y le da un beso en los labios.

Shikamaru sonríe, y Temari descansa su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Vaya…- dice Kankuro escondido tras una piedra cerca de donde están ellos.

-Que paso? Intento algo?- pregunta Gaara molesto mientras se come unas pasitas con chocolate.

-No, pero le dijo que va a pasar mas tiempo con ella, viniendo mas seguido- dice sentándose a su lado y agarrándole pasitas.

-Y como lo sabes? Yo no escuche nada- dice Gaara evitando que agarre mas pasitas.

-Leo los labios- dice sonriente y vigilando de nuevo.

-Ha, ya veo, entonces los dejamos en paz?- pregunta serio.

-Pues…- dice mientras apunta con su resortera y dispara.

-HAU!- se escucha decir a Shikamaru.

-No se, aun no me fió- dice satisfecho de su obra.

-Que hizo?-

-Le toco la pierna- dice molesto.

-Pervertido- dice Gaara frunciendo el ceño y se asoma a ver a la pareja.

Gaara mira como Shikamaru se toca con dolor una rodilla, y Temari trata de buscar al responsable, de repente, Temari se queda quieta, parece que a sentido algo y voltea a su izquierda, pone cara de pocos amigos y se encamina a la fuente.

-A donde va?- se pregunta Gaara, pero de inmediato lo sabe, al ver a Kankuro con una chica en la fuente.

-Ay, no! Kankuro!- dice molesto y se lleva una mano a la cara.

-Y dime linda, a que hora pasas por el pan?- pregunta coquetamente Kankuro.

-Jiji, no te digo- dice la chica divertida.

-KANKURO!-

-He? HA! TEMARI!- dice asustado al darse la vuelta.

-Tienes novia!? Pervertido!!- dice la chica furiosa, le da una buena bofetada y se da la vuelta para irse.

-Espera! No es mi novia!- dice Kankuro tratando de evitar que la chica se valla, pero de inmediato alguien le da la vuelta y le da un buen golpe en el estomago.

-Sabia que había sentido tu presencia!- dice Temari furiosa.

"Rayos! Se me olvido hacer el jutsu!" piensa Kankuro todo tirado en el piso con falta de aire y un gran dolor.

-Igual que la otra vez! A mi me vigilas y me arruinas mi cita, pero tu andas de ligue! Eres un sinvergüenza! Dijiste que confiabas en mi! Que estabas feliz por mi! Mentiroso! Te odio! Te odio! Te odioo!- le dice Temari mientras lo golpea con sus muletas.

Shukamaru no dice nada, solo ve la escena muy sorprendido.

Las personas del parque, se retiran asustadas.

Y Gaara, bueno, Gaara por primera vez en su vida, no sabe si salir o quedarse escondido.

-Espérate! AUCH! Deja te… AUCH! Explico! AUCH!- dice entre golpes Kankuro.

-Bien! Tienes 5gegundos para explicarme esto!- dice furiosa amenazándolo con su muleta.

-Surgió una emergencia en Konoha y mandaron llamar al estupido Nara!- dice Kankuro aun en el piso y cubriéndose con ambas manos.

-Enserio?- dice Temari sorprendida.

-Yo no juego con cosas así!- dice Kankuro con tono ofendido. "JA! Soy un genio! Se lo esta creyendo!"

-Y que hacías aquí ligando?- pregunta Temari molesta.

-No es un crimen ayudar a las doncellas en peligro- dice con corazones en los ojos y en tono soñador.

-Idiota, nunca cambiaras!- le dice y lo golpea en la cabeza.

-Cariño…- se escucha decir a Shikamaru.

-Ha, escuchaste verdad?- dice Temari triste.

-Si, mejor me voy, pero vendré en cuanto pueda- dice y le da un beso en los labios.

-Si, nos vemos hasta entonces- le dice con una sonrisa.

-Bien, descuida yo lo acompaño- dice Kankuro limpiándose el polvo.

-No, yo lo acompaño a la salida de la puerta- dice Temari triste.

-No, me refiero a que Gaa-kun y yo lo vamos a llevar a Konoha- dice Kankuro mientras le acaricia le cabeza cariñosamente a Temari- Así llegara mas rápido, recuerda que Gaa-kun puede recorrer grandes distancias con su arena-

"Que!? No haré eso!" piensa un Gaara muy molesto pero aun escondido.

-Enserio lo harían?- pregunta Temari mas contenta.

-Claro! De hecho, Gaa-kun y yo estuvimos hablando, y podemos ir a recoger al Nara y traerlo aquí, o llevarte a ti a Konoha, así podrían verse mas!- dice Kankuro muy emocionado.

"Yo nunca dije eso!" piensa mas molesto Gaara.

-Gracias Kankuro! Tu y Gaa-kun son tan buenos conmigo!- dice abrazando a Kankuro.

"Rayos… ahora ya no puedo negarme" piensa resignado Gaara al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermana.

-Bueno! Vamos a casa, de seguro Gaa-kun ya regreso de la oficina, y nos esta esperando, me mando a buscarlos cuando recibimos el mensaje!- dice en voz alta Kankuro, esperando que Gaara lo escuche y se valla a casa.

-Si!- dice Temari mientras Shikamaru la toma de la mano, y empiezan su camino a casa.

-Tenias razón, tus hermanos ya no son tan problemáticos- dice Shikamru sonriendo.

-Si! Ha, y yo que dude de Kankuro, me voy a disculpar con el y le voy a dar las gracias a Gaa-kun con una gran sena!- dice muy feliz Temari mientras caminan.

"Gaa-kun me va a matar!" piensa Kankuro asustado, unos pasos mas delante de ellos.

Al llegar a casa, Gaara estaba en el recibidor, los saludo serio cuando los vio llegar, y le siguió el cuento a Kankuro, diciendo que habían mandado llamar a Shikamru.

Temari se quedo en casa, mientras Kankuro, Shikamaru y Gaara desaparecían en un remolino de arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Gaara apareciendo en las puertas de Konoha con Shikamaru y Kankuro. Los guardias de la puerta, los miran muy sorprendidos por su llegada.

-Gracias por traerme Gaara-sama y Kankuro-san- dice Shikamru serio y haciendo una reverencia.

-Regresaremos por ti el sábado- dice Gaara serio y se dispone a irse con Kankuro..

-Gaara-sama? Kankuro-san?-los llama Shikamru.

-Si?- dice Gaara serio.

-Yo, se que nos les agrado mucho, y que me consideran indigno de estar con Temari, pero, yo la amo, y mis intenciones son serias para con ella- dice serio.

-Piensas casarte con ella?-pregunta Gaara serio.

-He?- se sonroja violentamente Shikamru.

-Que si amas tanto a mi herma como para casarte con ella- explica Kankuro serio.

-Si, si ella me acepta, si- dice firme sin dejar de miarlos.

-Bien, me agrada que pienses en lo que ella quiere- dice Gaara sonriendo.

-Bueno, cuñadito, nos vemos el Sábado- dice Kankuro sonriendo mientras desaparecen en un remolino de arena.

-Uf! Que problemático es todo esto…- dice Shikamaru suspirando.

Asi que ahora, emprende su camino a la oficina de la Hokague, saluda a Naruto, quien le pregunta, como le fue en su cita.

-No fue muy problemática- dice con una sonrisa.

En Sunagakure:

Gaara y Kankuro aparecen afuera de la puerta de su casa.

-Kankuro…- lo llama Gaara serio.

-Si, Gaa-kun?-

-Que harás cuando Temari se entere de que en realidad nunca llamarón al estupido Nara?- pregunta Gaara serio.

-Huir por mi vida!- dice Kankuro con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso pensé y los dejaremos en paz la próxima vez?- dice serio Gaara.

-Nunca!- dice Kankuro sonriendo.

-Exelente- dice Gaara y ambos entran a casa.

Fin.

Hola! Les gusto? Eso espero, bueno, ya saben como termino esta gran odisea de la cita de Temari.

Ahora, a responderle a las personitas tan buena onda que me escribieron! MUCHISISISIIIIISIMAS GRACIAS! XD

**Meli-chan:** hola Meli-chan! Bueno aquí esta el cap.6! espero que te guste mucho! Dime que te pareció, ahora daré inicio a la otra parte que te comente! Jeejeje XD espero que te guste! Y gracias por decirme cuando pasaran Naruto! Ya quiero verlo :D

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **Hola! Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que paso con Shika-kun, jeje, pobre, de veras que se paso algo Kankuro, pero espero que te guste mucho! Gracias por seguir escribiéndome.

**Sabaku no Rakna**: Que bueno que te reíste mucho, jeje,y perdón, pero creo que se me paso algo la mano, pero al menos sigue vivo, con menos cabello pero vivo XD jajaja, espero que este también te guste mucho! Gracias por tu review!

**ayane32:** hola! Bueno, tienes razón, a ese no lo calienta nada, pero con Gaara y Kankuro mirándolo con cara de acecinos, yo creo que al menos, si se la piensa jeje XD gracias por escribirme!

**Nicky-hitomi:** Que tal? Bueno, no murió, así que no te apures, aun queda Shika-kun para rato XD quizás Kankuro y Gaara le medio arruinaron el día, y casi lo dejaron sin cabello, pero, al menos tiene el permiso de ellos para salir con Temari, o eso cree el jaja XD gracias por tu mensaje!

**Kurayami1sama:** hola! Que onda? Gracias por los cumplidos, jeje, que pena me dio, pero me alegra que te guste como va la historia, y que bueno que me dejaste un mensajito, de verdad gracias! Ha, y cuando vi tu historia "la calaverita de Neji" me reí mucho! Jaja si, sin duda eso paso en mexico, aquí todos atropellan y se dan a la fuga! Jajaja XD gracias por tu mensaje! Ojala este también te guste!


	7. Mano al amor! Ke Gaara se enamore! 1

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto 

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA 

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA 

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN. 

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Espero que les guste la historia! XD

* * *

**Amor**

**Parte 1**

**"Salir Juntos?"**

Temari se levanto ese día muy emocionada, se vistió y arreglo, una vez lista, bajo y empezó a preparar el desayuno, estaba muy contenta, Shikamaru y ella eran novios, sus hermanos aprobaban su relación y ahora, la llevarían a Konoha a verse con su amado, que antes por la distancia, solo veía cada 2 meses.

-Ha, que felicidad! Apenas el domingo pasado vi a Shika-kun, y ahora lo veré de nuevo hoy!- decía muy feliz Temari, mientras colocaba la mesa.

-Hoy esta muy feliz Temari- dijo Gaara bajando por las escaleras.

-Gaa-kun, buenos días!- le dijo Temari abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Gaara se sonrojo, y le sonrió

-Jeje, Gaa-kun, te vez muy lindo cuando sonríes, espero que pronto encuentres a alguien a quien quieras sonreír- le dijo dándole otro beso, pero en la ejilla.

-Al guíen mas? Con ustedes me basta- dijo serio.

-No, Gaa-kun, nosotros somos tus hermanos, jeje, me refería a una linda chica- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Ho, eso, bien, pues no estoy interesado, me basta con ustedes- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos.

-Gaa-kun, el amor es maravilloso, y estoy segura que algún día, tu también sabrás lo que es amar- le dijo sonriendo.

-No, quien amaría a alguien como yo, soy un demonio- dijo Gaara bajando la cabeza.

-Gaa-kun?- le llamo Temari levantando con dulzura su rostro- Algún día encontraras a alguien que te ame, sin preocuparse de lo que la gente dice, por que esa persona, solo vera a Gaara, el Gaara que Kankuro y yo amamos tanto, y ese día, cuando llegue, serás muy feliz- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias Temari- le dijo Gaara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Temari le rodio con sus brazos y se quedaron así.

"Gracias Temari, pero se que nadie amara nunca a un monstruo como yo…" pensó Gaara con tristeza.

-ABRAZO DE OSO!- escucharon ambos y Kankuro les salto encima.

-Ha!- dijeron los 3 al caer al suelo.

-Kankuro idiota!- decía Temari tratando de soltarse del "Abrazo de oso" de Kankuro.

-Que malos son! Todos tienen abrazo por la mañana! Yo también quiero uno!- decía Kankuro abrazando a Gaara y a Temari, y no los soltaba.

-Suéltame Idiota!- decía Temari tratando de soltarse.

-Soltarte? Bueno!- dijo Kankuro y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Temari.

-Jajaaja-bas-jajjaa-basta!-jajajaja- Kankuro!-jajajaja- decía Temari entre risas.

-Jaaja Dame un abrazo!- decía Kankuro, y siguiendo con las cosquillas.

-Jajaaja- nunca!-jajajajaa- decía Temari.

-Je…jeje..jajajajaja- reía Gaara junto con ellos.

"Nadie me va a amar, pero mientras ellos estén conmigo, seré feliz" pensaba Gaara sonriendo.

Después de un rato, los tres se sentaron en la mesa, y comenzaron con el desayuno.

-A que hora saldremos?- pregunto Temari muy contenta.

-Cuando tu quieras- le dijo Gaara.

-Entonces vamonos después de el desayuno- dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Entonces después de el desayuno será- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

"Son mis hermanos, mi familia, con ellos seré feliz siempre" pensaba Gaara.

Después del desayuno, Kankuro limpio la mesa y lavo los platos, cuando todo estuvo listo, desaparecieron en un tornado de arena.

-Temari!- escucharon decir los 3 hermanos al aparecer en la puerta de Konoha.

-Shika-kun!- dijo Temari corriendo en dirección de él, para darse un gran beso, muy apasionado.

-Asco!- dijeron Gaara y Kankuro, desviando la mirada.

-Gaara-sama, Kankuro-san- los saludo Shikamaru con una reverencia.

-Mjm- dijeron ambos como respuesta.

-Disculpe Gaara-sama, pero Hokage-sama quiere hablar con usted- dijo Shikamaru serio.

-Por que?- dijo Gaara.

-Quiere hablar con usted sobre esa carta que recibió donde me mandaron llamar a Konoha- dijo Shikamaru.

-Carta?- pregunto Kankuro algo nervioso.

-Si, cuando llegue, Hokague-sama me dijo que nadie me había mandado llamar, y que no era posible que fuera un accidente, ya que solo el Hokage, puede mandar avisos a otras aldeas- dijo Shikamaru.

"Si Temari se entera… ho,ho…" pensaron Kankuro y Gaara.

-Si, es por eso que Hokague-sama quiere hablar con usted, para que le informe como fue que recibió el falso aviso, sospecha que quizás aya un espía- dijo Shikamaru serio.

-Enserio? Ho, no, Gaa-kun, vamos con la Hokage, debemos saber quien es ese espía!- dijo Temari preocupada.

-Ha- dijeron Gaara y Kankuro, soltando el aire que no habían soltado por el susto.

-Solo "Ha"? déjense de juegos, debemos investigar que esta pasando!- demando Temari molesta al ver como sus hermanos parecían no entender la gravedad de lo que acontecía.

-Claro Temari! Pero Gaara y yo nos encargaremos de todo, tu ve a tu cita- dijo Kankuro "De la golpiza que me acabo de salvar!" pensó feliz.

-He? pero…-

-Nada de "pero" Temari, ve con el estu-ejem, el Nara, y vayan a divertirse, hoy es su cita- dijo Gaara sonriéndole.

-Ay, gracias hermanitos!- dijo Temari abrasándolos y dándoles un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Gaara-sama, Kankuro-san- dijo Shikamaru en una reverencia.

-Bueno, mejor vamonos- dijo Gaara y se encamino con Kankuro dentro de Konoha, seguido de 2 guardias que estaban en la puerta principal.

Temari se fue con Shikamaru por su lado.

-Gaa-kun, que le diremos a la Hokage?- pregunto Kankuro por lo bajo.

-Descuida, cree que es un traidor, así que solo le diremos que investigaremos- dijo Gaara serio.

-Bien, ha, que susto me lleve hace un rato, creí que Temari se daría cuanta y me mataría, jeje- dijo Kankuro feliz de seguir vivo.

Pronto llegaron con Tsunade, Kankuro se quedo afuera, y tal y como dijo Gaara, solo tuvieron que decirle que lo investigarían, y que no se preocupara, ya que vendría cada semana a darle avances de las investigaciones, Tsunade se sintió satisfecha con eso, y dio por terminada la junta.

-Ha, Kasekage- dijo Tsunade antes de que Gaara saliera.

-Si?- pregunto serio.

-Me alegra que ambas aldeas podamos llevarnos mejor- le dijo sonriendo.

-A mi también Hokage- dijo Gaara serio.

-Y… bueno, me he enterado que su hermana, esta saliendo con Nara Shikamaru- dijo seria.

-Así es, hay algún problema?- pregunto Gaara.

-No, solo quería saber que opina- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-Si mi hermana se casa con el, Sunagakure y Konoha serán aliados- dijo Gaara serio.

-Yo me refería, a que piensa sobre su relación- específico Tsunade.

-Si mi hermana lo ama, mi permiso esta dado, he visto como él la mira, me agrada el Nara- dijo Gaara sonriendo, y salio por la puerta.

-Vaya! Nunca creí vivir para ver el día en que Gaara dijera eso, mmm, debo decirle a Shikamaru que se comporte, no quiero que por un pleito de pareja, Gaara se enoje y nos declare la guerra- decía Tsunade mientras se servia un tarro de sake y escuchaba las apuestas de caballos, donde volvió a perder hasta la camisa.

-MIERDAAA!!- escucho decir Gaara mientras se alejaba de la oficina de Tsunade.

-Donde esta Kankuro?- se pregunto Gaara al no ver a su hermano afuera, pero dejo de preocuparse al ver que estaba coqueteando con 2 chicas.

-No tiene remedio- dijo Gaara divertido por ver la escena, no quiso interrumpir y decidió dar una vuelta por Konoha, hace mucho que no estaba ahí, así que decidió buscar a su único amigo, Naruto.

Gaara paseaba por las calles, y las personas al reconocerle le hacían reverencias, o se alejaban asustadas, eso no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se alejara.

"Es por eso que nadie me amara nunca" pensó con tristeza.

-Kasekage-sama, buenas días!- dijo una voz femenina, Gaara se volteo, y reconoció a la persona frente a el.

-Hyuuga - saludo serio Gaara.

-Jeje, veo que me recuerda Kasekage-sama -dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Gaara, la recordaba muy bien, era la prima de Neji Hyuuga, y la chica que siempre miraba a Naruto con mucho amor, pero era muy tímida como para acercarse. Pero ahora esa Hinata parecía haber desaparecido, su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros, y hablaba con mucha naturalidad, si, definitivamente la antigua Hinata había desaparecido..

-Si, has visto a Naruto, Hyuuga-san?- pregunto Gaara serio.

-Ha, busca a Naruto-kun? Descuide yo lo llevo a donde vive Kasekege-sama- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

-Gracias- le respondió Gaara, y emprendieron su caminata a la casa de Naruto.

Gaara le pregunto como estaba Naruto, y Hinata le contó como había cambiado todo desde hace varios mese.

Gaara no escuchaba mucho de la conversación, pero no podía dejar de ver a Hinata, era extraño, pero le gustaba como Hinata se acercaba a el, sin miedo, sonriéndole como viejos amigos, si, era agradable que no te temieran o salieran huyendo de ti.

Mientras caminaban, Gaara charlaba mas con Hinata, contándole de cómo había mejorado Sunagakure y de sus deberes de Kasekage, a Gaara no le parecía un tema muy interesante, pero Hinata parecía interesada en escuchar su charla, así que eso lo animo a continuar.

"Es agradable" pensó Gaara.

Mientras caminaban muchas personas se apartaban de su camino, al parecer asustadas.

"Me odian" pensó Gaara molesto y triste.

-Es el demonio de la arena- escucharon decir detrás de ellos.

-Que hace aquí? Vendrá a matarnos?- escucharon decir a otro.

"Por que me dicen eso?" pensó Gaara dolido.

-CALLENCE LA BOCA!!- grito Hinata furiosa dirigiéndose a los dos tipos.

Gaara le miro sorprendido.

-Ustedes no saben nada! Sunagakure y Konoha son aliados ahora! Así que el es nuestro amigo! No tienen suficiente con Naruto-kun, y todavía vienen a insultar a los demás!? Discúlpense con Kasekague-sama! AHORA!!- exigió Hinata activando su Biukan.

-HA! Lo sentimos!- dijeron ambos y echaron a correr.

-Mugrosos- dijo Hinata molesta al verlos alejarse "Gaara-san no es un demonio, el es como Naruto-kun" pensó Hinata con furia contenida.

-Disculpe Kasekague-sama, ellos no hablan por toda Konoha, yo se que usted es una buena persona, igual que Naruto-kun, yo confió en usted!- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

-Gaara-

-He?-

-Llámame Gaara- le dijo este tendiéndole la mano.

-Ha, si, Kase… digo Gaara-san!- dijo Hinata estrechando su mano- Pero usted dígame solo Hinata- dijo sonriendo.

-Si… Hinata- dijo Gaara y le sonrió.

Hinata se puso roja y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

"Es muy linda cuando se sonroja… mmm, por que pensé eso?" se dijo Gaara sintiendo algo caliente sus mejillas, pero gracias a su escudo de arena el sonrojo no se noto.

Caminaron unas cuadras más, y por fin llegaron a casa de Naruto.

-Ha, ya llegamos- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

-Si-dijo Gaara feliz de poder ver a su amigo de nuevo.

Hinata toco a la puerta, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

-Que raro, Naruto-kun siempre esta en casa a esta hora- dijo Hinata.

-Toquemos de nuevo- dijo Gaara.

Al tocar la puerta, esta se abrió.

-Ha, Naruto-kun dejo la puerta abierta!- dijo Hinata sorprendida por tal descuido.

-Ese es Naruto- dijo Gaara serio, pero divertido de ver como era Naruto de descuidado.

Ambos entraron, y vieron la casa hecha un desastre, ropa por todos lados, recipientes de ramen, basura de quien sabe cuando, en fin, todo un basurero.

-Ay, Naruto-kun debe hacer el aseo mas seguido- dijo Hinata mirando con horror varias bolsas de basura abiertas.

-Naruto es todo un caso- dijo Gaara, muy divertido por todo el desastre ambiental.

-Quieeen andaaa ahiiii…???- escucharon ambos la voz dormida de Naruto.

-HA! Naruto-kun! Cúbrete!- dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta toda roja, al ver a Naruto que salía de su cuarto con solo unos boxer's.

-HAA! Hinata-cha!!- grito Naruto y se metió de nuevo en su cuarto todo rojo.

Gaara contuvo una gran carcajada.

-Naruto, Kaekague-sama vino a verte!- decía Hinata muy roja.

-Gaara!? GAARA!- dijo Naruto saliendo de su cuarto de nuevo- Estas aquí!- dijo emocionado.

-NARUTO-KUN!- grito Hinata mas roja ahora, Naruto salio de nuevo en boxer's.

-HAA!!! PERDON HINATA-CHAN!- grito Naruto de nuevo y se volvió a meter.

Gaara agradeció a su escudo de arena, el no rebelar la gran sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios.

-Gaara cuanto tiempo!- dijo Naruto saliendo ya cambiado.

-Naruto!- dijo Gaara y ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-De haber sabido que tendría visita hubiera limpiado- dijo sonriendo.

-Enserio?- dijo Gaara mirando a su alrededor.

-Oye, que no soy tan sucio!- se defendió Naruto.

-Bueno, yo me voy, hasta mañana Naruto-kun, Kasekage-sama- dijo Hinata con una reverencia.

-Hasta mañana Hinata-chan!- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Gracias Hinata-san- dijo Gaara sonriéndole.

-De nada Gaara-san- dijo Hinata regresando el gesto.

Naruto se quedo en shock.

-Gaara, desde cuando tratas a Hinata-chan con tanta familiaridad?- pregunto Naruto muy sorprendido.

-Es que… somos amigos…- dijo Gaara serio, pero sonrojado bajo su escudo.

-Enserio? Que bien! ya era hora de que hicieras mas amigos Gaara!- le dijo Naruto palmeándole la espalda.

-Mmm, si…- dijo Gaara mientras le sonreía.

-HA! Ahora hasta sonríes!! Esto hay que celebrarlo! Vamos por ramen!- dijo Naruto arrastrando a Gaara hacia la calle.

Gaara solo sonreía, estar con Naruto, era como estar con un niño, y a Gaara le gustaba eso, volver a ser un niño.

"Naruto es un buen amigo" pensó feliz Gaara.

Naruto llevo a Gaara al Ichikaru, y le invito todo lo que quisiera.

-Pero yo puedo pagar lo mió- dijo Gaara serio.

-Nada de eso! Eres mi amigo que vino de visita! Y estamos de fiesta, así que yo pago!- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo.

Pronto empezaron una platica muy animada, Naruto le platicaba que pronto seria nombrado Hokague, claro, en cuanto Tsunade se retirara, claro, hablaron de varias cosas y la comida paso muy agradable para Gaara.

-Si, me sorprendiste cuando te vi con Hinata-chan, vaya día tan loco- dijo Naruto comiendo su noveno plato de ramen.

-Si…mmm, Naruto?-

-Dime Gaara- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

-Mmm… esto… no nada- dijo y empezó a comer de su plato.

-M? no querías decirme algo?- le pregunto Naruto.

-No… y que tal te fue en las misiones pasadas?- dijo Gaara deseoso de cambiar de tema.

-Bien! Hace poco salimos y de repente…- Naruto empezó el relato de su misión pasada, y Gaara se felicito mentalmente por eso.

Pronto el dia dio paso a la tarde, y Gaara tenia que retirarse.

-Entonces ya te vas?- le dijo Naruto algo desilusionado.

-Si, pero regresare el siguiente sábado, tengo que traer a Temari a ver al Nara- dijo Gaara serio.

-Haaa, que bien! La próxima vez que vengas le diré a Hinata-chan para que venga con nosotros!- dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

-A Hinata-san…?- pregunto Gaara sorprendido.

-Si, ahora que también es tu amiga como yo, debemos salir juntos!- dijo Naruto muy feliz por la idea.

-Ha, si…- dijo Gaara serio "Salir juntos?" pensó y se sonrojo violentamente bajo su escudo de arena.

Gaara se despidió de Naruto, con solo ese pensamiento en su cabeza "Salir juntos"

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Bueno, aquí esta el cap. 7! Esta es una parte de 3 o 4 que tengo planeadas, aun no lo decido, pero espero que me den su opinión! Ha, y por si tienen duda, Gaara solo usa su escudo cuando no esta con sus hermanos, aclarado eso… Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo! 

Ahora a contestarle a las personas tan lindas que me escribieron! Y que quizás me maten por tardarme! jaaja XD

**Meli-chan:** Hola! Aquí esta el cap. 7! Espero que te guste mucho, aunque creo que si, jajaja XD perdón por tardarme tanto! No lo vuelvo a hacer! Si, de verdad que son muy sobre protectores Gaara y Kankuro, jajaja pobre de Shikamaru, pero muy lindo de su parte decir que no fue tan malo, jeje, tomando en cuenta que nunca supo quien le hizo todo eso XD ha, pero bueno, el amor, el amor, jajaja XD ha, y verdad que Gaara se veía tan cute:D si! Gaara es el mejor! Jajaja XDGracias por tu apoyo! Hasta luego :D

**Gabe Logan** que bueno que te gusto! Gracias por tu valiosa opinión que sabes que valoro mucho!

**Sabaku no Rakna** Hola! Y perdóname, no le vuelvo a hacer nada a Shikamru, descuida, ahora a quien le va a tocar ser espiado es a Gaara, por que? Haaa, eso lo veras en el próximo capitulo, jeje, ha, por cierto, lastima que ya vayas a acabar tu historia, me encanto desde el inicio! Buenísima! Pero ahora solo quiero saber que va a pasar! Me quede bien picada jajaja XD gracias por tu apoyo! Y por tu grandioso mensaje!

**Kurayami1sama** hola de nuevo! Gracias por tus halagos, jeje me sonroje n///n pero gracias de verdad, espero que este cap. Te guste mucho también! Y yo opino igual! Gaara a de ser un goloso de primera! Jajaja XD Ha, y si haces otra calaverita, pues que bien! la de Neji me encanto, jajaja, se comporto como buen paisano de aquí, trato de darse a la fuga! Jajaja gracias por tu masaje y tu apoyo!


	8. Nota de DREIGNUS

**Una disculpa a todos!!!**

**De verdad perdónenme! Pero mi compu trono, asi que ahora trabajo por ciber, eso quiere decir que rento computadora, asi que por desgracia, no podre subir tan rapido como antes, asi que por favor, tenganme paciencia si? **

**En cuanto tenga de nuevo comp. Propia, podre subir mas capitulos, me ire lento, pero no banadonare ninguna historia! Eso denlo por echo:3**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Sin el saben que no podria continuar!**

**Les quiero, saludos y…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!! X3**


	9. Mano al amor! Ke Gaara se enamore! 2 FIN

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

* * *

"**Familia de la Arena"**

**Cap.8**

"**Mano al amor! Que Gaara se enamore!"**

**Parte 2**

"**La encontraste"**

**(Final)

* * *

**

-Buenos días sol!- saludo Temari abriendo la ventana de su cuarto.

Estaba muy emocionada, ya era sábado, y Gaara y Kankuro la irían a dejar con su querido Shikamaru.

-Que me voy a poner?- se pregunto muy feliz, mientras abría su armario.

Saco varios vestidos, y los vio detenidamente, no podía usar algo largo, por que le estorbaría con su yeso, y algo sin mangas haría que le molestaran las muletas.

Al fin se decidió por un vestido lila, que le llegaba a la rodilla, estaba entallado finamente a su cuerpo, y era a un cuarto de manga, de tela ligera.

Se sonrió satisfecha de su elección, y se cambio rápidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola! Buenos días!- saludo Temari al bajar por las escaleras muy feliz.

-Hola- saludo Gaara sonriendo.

-Hola coja- saludo Kankuro desde la cocina.

-Di lo quieras Adefesio, al fin que este día estoy de muy buen humor!- sonrió Temari sentándose en la mesa.

-Espero que ya estés lista- le sonrió Gaara.

-Claro! Espero que el desayuno termine para ver a Shika-kun!- sonrió Temari.

Y Gaara sintió una punzada de celos.

-Hum, pues esta bien, alfil que ya conseguí a una linda chica para salir hoy en Konoha- dijo Kankuro sirviendo los platos en la mesa.

-Que?- pregunto Kankuro al ver que Temari y Gaara lo veían muy sorprendidos.

-Saldrás con una chica?- pregunto Gaara.

-Una chica saldrá contigo?- pregunto Temari.

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa Temari, pero si, hay una chica, que tiene buen gusto, y si, la invite a salir- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-Nos quieres ver la cara?- pregunto Temari seria.

-Omitiré ese comentario, y si quieres saber, ella es una mujer increíble, es hermosa, y fuerte, y hermosa, y fuerte, y hermosa y fuerte, y her---

-Ya, ya! Eso me quedo claro, pero creo que se paso una cualidad- sonrió Temari.

-Cual?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Que además es ciega- sonrió divertida.

-Ja, que graciosita estas, pero para que lo sepas, ella no es siega, y aun que me sorprendió que me dijera que si, creo que tenemos futuro- dijo Kankuro en un tono soñador.

-Tsk, que seguro esta así por que es la primera que le hace caso- dijo Temari a Gaara por lo bajo.

Gaara se sonrió, estaba feliz de que su hermano alfil saliera con alguien que gustara de él.

-A ver genio, y como se llama esa chica, diga, si es que existe- dijo Temari curiosa.

-Claro que existe! Se llama Tenten!- dijo Kankuro retomando esa cara llena de amor.

-Tenten? La chica que es amiga de Lee?- pregunto Temari sorprendida.

-Así es! Ella es hermosa verdad?- pregunto Kankuro feliz.

-Si…- respondió Temari, pero mas que nada, se estaba preguntando que le vio Tenten a Kankuro.

-Hoy será nuestra primera cita! Así que he comprado varias cosas para ella- dijo Kankuro emocionado.

-Como que?- pregunto Temari sorprendida de lo romántico que se podía poner Kankuro con una chica.

-Pues le he comprado 1 estuche de varios kunais, una caja de shurinkens, 6 sables, 8 dagas, 1 guadaña, 1 par de guantes con garras de metal, 1 mazo de 15 kilos y espero que le guste también unas sandalias que le mande hacer con una navaja en la planta, que cuando pisas el talón, sale - sonrió Kankuro muy feliz.

Temari y Gaara veían a Kankuro con cara de "WHAT!?"

-Eso le compraste?- pregunto Temari sorprendida.

-Si, crees que le guste?- pregunto Kankuro preocupándose de repente.

-He… si… ¿Verdad Gaa-kun?- dijo Temari sonriendo con pena.

-Si, a ella le gustan las armas, o eso me pareció en el examen chunnin- dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-Uf! Eso mismo pensé yo! Que bueno- sonrió Kankuro mas animado.

"Kankuro saldrá con una adicta a las armas? Vaya, si me caso con Shikamaru, nuestra familia será muy rara" pensó Temari algo divertida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola!- Saludo Shikamaru al ver a parecer a Temari con sus hermanos, pero de repente se asombro al ver a Kankuro que cargaba con varias cajas.

-Hola Amor!- saludo Temari y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Asco- dijeron Gaara y Kankuro desviando la mirada a otro lado.

-Kankuro!- este se giro de inmediato, y vio a Tenten que acababa de aparecer.

-Tenten!- dijo Kankuro sonriendo muy feliz, y de rápido se acerco a ella casi corriendo.

Temari, Shikamaru y Gaara los vieron detenidamente.

-Hola Tenten! Te vez muy bonita hoy!- dijo Kankuro todo sonrojado.

-Deja, que traigo lo de siempre- le sonrió Tenten, y era cierto, estaba usando la misma ropa de siempre.

-Pero… tu siempre te vez bonita- dijo Kankuro todo sonrojado.

Tenten se sonrojo también, y le sonrió.

-Ha! Te traje un par de regalos!- dijo Kankuro extendiendo sus presentes, los kunai, los shurinken, los sables, las dagas, la guadaña (que por cierto era muy grande y pesada), el mazo y las sandalias.

-Son para ti!- le dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-Me trajiste armas?- pregunto Tenten asombrada.

-Si!- dijo este esperando su respuesta con gran ilusión.

-Eso es lo mas romántico que alguien ha hecho por mi- le dijo Tenten con brillitos en los ojos de felicidad.

-Tenten- dijo Kankuro.

-Kankuro- dijo Tenten.

-Tenten-

-Kankuro-

-Tenten-

-Kankuro-

Y de la nada se abrazaron, para después besarse.

Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron "O.OU"

-Vaya, parece que si eran el uno para el otro- dijo Temari sorprendida.

-Tsk, que problemático es esto del amor- dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno, yo voy con Naruto, saldré a comer con el y Hinata-san, los veré después- dijo Gaara serio.

-Esta bien, nos vemos!- le dijo Temari sonriendo, Gaara devolvió el gesto, y desapareció.

-Saldrá con Naruto y Hinata?- pregunto Shikamaru serio.

-Si, ahora ella también es su amiga- sonrió Temari, pero al ver la cara de Shikamaru, que se veía un poco triste, se preocupo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-N? la puerta esta abierta- dijo Gaara al aparecer frente a la casa de Naruto.

Entro y cerro la puerta tras el.

-Ya regresaste Naruto-kun?- pregunto una voz.

Gaara se quedo de piedra, reconocía esa voz, era la voz que habia estado escuchando en su cabeza desde que la habia visto.

Si ella era, y estaba ahí, eso significaba que Naruto y ella eran…

Ella apareció por el pasillo, y se sorprendió al verlo.

-Gaara-san!- dijo Hinata.

-Hinata?- pregunto Gaara serio, pero sorprendido.

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente, no esperaba verlo.

-Pe-perdón!- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, no sabia por que, pero se sentía muy avergonzada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

Gaara no le contesto, estaba demasiado asombrado, demasiado anonadado, demasiado… triste.

Bajo la mirada al suelo, y se giro sobre sus pasos.

-Perdóname tú a mi- le dijo Gaara al abrir la puerta para salir.

-Espera!- le grito Hinata.

Gaara se detuvo, pero no se giro a verla.

"Vete, déjala a ella aquí, déjala con Naruto, el puede hacerla feliz…. El puede, tú no" se decía Gaara sintiéndose estupido, quería irse, pero solo por que ella se lo habia pedido, no se habia ido.

-Ga-gaara… no te vallas- le dijo Hinata apenada, estaba toda roja, y no sabia por que, desde que habia visto a Gaara hacia una semana, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Gaara seguía en el marco de la puerta sin moverse, y Hinata seguía de pie tras él, ninguno decía nada, ninguno se movía.

Él no quería irse.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir.

-Gaara?-

-He?- Gaara levanto al cabeza, y vio frente a el a Naruto, que le sonreía muy feliz.

-Ya llegaste! Que bueno datebayo!- le dijo Naruto palmeándole la espalda.

Gaara solo le vio con sorpresa, y no respondió.

-N? que te pasa? – pregunto Naruto muy confundido, y se giro a ver a Hinata- Oye Hinata-chan, que le pasa a Gaara?- pregunto.

-Ha… yo… yo…- hinata se sonrojo violentamente, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Naruto muy confundido.

-Yo…- Gaara hablo con voz clara, y Naruto y Hinata le vieron con atención.

-Yo… lamento interrumpirlos, no sabia que Vivian juntos, que ya eran pareja- dijo Gaara serio, mirando a Naruto fijo.

-N?- Naruto puso una cara de verdadera sorpresa- Pareja?! Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja- rió Naruto muy divertido.

Gaara le vio muy confundido, y se giro a ver a Hinata.

Esta se sonrojo de nuevo, y bajo al mirada.

-Esto……Na-naruto-kun… y yo…. He…. No somos…. Pareja……- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-He?- Gaara abrió los ojos muy sorprendidos, no sabia por que, pero sintió como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo.

-Enserio?- pregunto escondiendo bajo su escudo de arena su sonrisa.

-Pues claro! De donde sacas que somos pareja?- pregunta Naruto palmeando al espalda de Gaara con mucho animo.

-Pero…. Viven juntos… no?- pregunto pensando lo estupido que se veía, lo mas seguro es que Hinata solo estuviese de visita, y el se llevo todo al extremo.

-Bueno, si vivimos juntos, pero no de esa forma Gaara- sonrió Naruto.

Gaara ahora si estaba todo confundido, entonces ¿vivían o no juntos?

-Es muy complicado, mejor comamos algo de ramen- sonrió Naruto, y miro a Hinata, y esta le sonrió, después de todo, él no haría nada que ella no quisiera, ya que de por si era difícil todo eso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hinata fue expulsada de el clan Hyuuga?- pregunto Kankuro sorprendido.

-Si, eso paso hace apenas unos 3 días, Hiashi dijo que como Hinata era una inútil, no serviría ni en el Souke o el Bouke, así que la expulso, todo el clan le dio la espalda, Hinata se quedo sin nada, Naruto la habia encontrado ese día llorando, y al saber lo sucedido, la acogió en su casa, nosotros nos enteramos un día después – dijo Tenten seria, mientras le daba mantecado de chocolate en la boca a Kankuro.

-Ya entiendo, así que eso paso…- dijo Temari mirando a la pareja- Pero aun tengo una duda- les dijo seria.

-Cual?- preguntaron Tenten y Kankuro.

-Por que nos siguieron a nuestra cita!?- les pregunto muy molesta, mientras Shikamaru a su lado asentía.

-Por que pensé que les gustaría saber esta información- le dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Así? Y por que?- pregunto Temari seria.

-Por que a Hinata le gusta Gaara- sonrió Tenten.

-QUE!?- dijeron Temari y Kankuro sorprendidos.

-Si, así que pensé que me podrían decir si a Gaara le puede interesar Hinata- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Temari y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas.

-A ella le gusta Gaara- dijo Temari.

-Y el necesita a alguien- dijo Kankuro.

-Que lo quiera por quien es- sonrió Temari.

-Que lo ame de verdad- sonrió Kankuro.

Amos estrecharon las manos.

-Vamos a darle una mano al amor!- dijo Temari con flamas de fondo.

-Si! Hagamos que Gaara se enamore!- apoyo Kankuro también con flamas de fondo.

-Nosotros ayudaremos!- sonrió Tenten, que sujetaba a Shikamaru del cuello de su camisa.

-Tsk, lo dicho, que problemático es esto del amor- suspiro Shikamaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ha, vamos al Ichikaru- sonrió Naruto feliz, mientras Gaara y Hinata le sonreían tras él.

-Esta bien- sonrió Gaara- Hinata?- pregunto al ver que ella evadía su mirada.

-Ha, si, esta bien- sonrió apenada.

Gaara solo le vio confundido ¿Quizás ella estuviese enojada con él?

-Estas… enojada conmigo?- pregunto Gaara serio.

-No!- dijo Hinata de repente- Ha… perdón…- dijo bajando al mirada avergonzada.

Gaara se sintió aliviado, ella no estaba molesta, entonces… por que lo evadía.

-Por que me evades?- pregunto confundido, deteniendo su andar.

-He?- Hinata también se detuvo.

-Es que… me evades, no quieres verme…- le dijo Gaara mirándolo casi desesperado por una razón, solo quería saber, si le odiaba, el se iría, y ya no regresaría… pero sino lo odiaba… el…

-No! Lo siento tanto Gaara, perdóname!- le dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, pero se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Gaara, que le sujetaba el mentón con cariño, y levantaba su rostro poco a poco, hasta que sus ojos se vieron mutuamente.

-Tu… no debes inclinarte nunca conmigo- le dijo Gaara sonriendo gentilmente.

Hinata sintió como su rostro se calentaba, y por inercia, se cubrió la cara de vergüenza.

-Pendón!- dijo tras sus manos.

Gaara se sorprendió, pero después se sonrió.

Paso un rato mas, hasta que Hinata se sintió muy tonta, y descubrió poco a poco su rostro, y se sorprendió de ver a Gaara aun ahí, esperándola, el no se habia ido, el se habia quedado, ahí, en mitad de la calle, esperándola.

-Que bueno que regresaste- sonrió Gaara- Te extrañe-

Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo, pero esta vez sonrió.

-Aw, se ven tan lindos- dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Si, se ve que a Gaara le gusta Hinata-chan- sonrió Tenten feliz.

-Ya se besaron?- pregunto Kankuro detrás de ellas, mientras sujetaba a Naruto.

-Todavía no, tsk, que problemáticos- dijo Shikamaru ayudando a sujetar a Naruto.

-Ey, podrían decirme por que estoy aquí datebayo?- pregunto Naruto malhumorado.

Justo cuando Gaara y Hinata comenzaron a hablar, Kankuro y Shikamaru habían aparecido, y sin que se dieran cuanta, raptaron a Naruto, para dejar a la pareja solita.

-Aish! Presta atención Naruto, que solo te lo diré una vez- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-A ver, dime datebayo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Donde esta Naruto-kun?- pregunto de repente Hinata.

-No se, estaba aquí hace un momento- dijo Gaara sombrado.

De repente ambos se sonrojaron.

"Naruto nos dejo solos!" pensaron ambos sintiéndose particularmente nerviosos.

"Naruto-kun me abra visto con Gaara? Que vergüenza!" se dijo Hinata sintiéndose morir.

"Naruto, eres mas increíble de lo que pensé, te has dado cuenta tan pronto de mis sentimientos?" pensaba Gaara agradeciendo a su amigo esta oportunidad.

(Si supieran XD)

-Am… quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Gaara sintiéndose muy nervioso.

Hinata le vio muy sorprendida, pero asintió muy roja.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha a ningún lugar en especial, mientras solo se hacia el silencio entre ellos.

-Ay! Rápido que se nos van!- dijo Tenten rápidamente.

-Si, vamos- dijo Temari sonriendo, y Naruto, Shikamaru y Kankuro las siguieron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata y Gaara seguían caminando, ya sin darse cuenta estaban fuera de Konoha, y estaban caminando por el prado.

-Tsk, que problemáticos, solo caminan- dijo Shikamaru.

-Es verdad, a que hora van a parar?- pregunto Temari molesta.

-Deberíamos hacer que pararan- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Todos lo vieron con sorpresa, pero después se sonrieron.

-Excelente Naruto, a ver, Tenten, usa un kunai, y haz tropezar a Hinata- dijo Temari.

-Si- asintió Tenten.

-Bien, y después, seguro Gaara la ayudara a levantarse, es ahí cuando yo usare mi abanico, y los haré darse un beso- sonrió Temari abriendo su abanico.

-Lista Tenten?- pregunto Temari.

-si- dijo Tenten, y arrojo su Kunai.

-Ha!- Hinata se tropezó y callo.

-Ha, Hinata!- dijo Gaara ayudándola a levantarse, así que se agacho un poco.

-Ahora soy yo!- dijo Temari sonriendo, y abrió su abanico, y lo agito un poco, pero con suficiente fuerza para hacer que Gaara se agachara un poco mas.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, se habia quedado de piedra.

¿Acaso Gaara la estaba besando?

Gaara se alejo de rápidamente, y de las prisas, se habia apoyado mal, y callo sentado.

¿Era posible¿Acaso la habia besado¿EL la habia besado?

Hinata bajo la mirada, estaba toda roja, no sabia que decir.

-Me odias?-

Hinata levanto la mirada, y vio a Gaara que seguía sentado en el piso, y le miraba expectante por la respuesta.

-N-no….- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada apenada- Yo…. Nuca podría odiarte…-

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido, su corazón latía apresuradamente, su mente ya no pensaba en nada mas.

_Deberías tomarla ahora que puedes…_

"Que!?"

_Es obvio que esa chica te quiere, solo mira lo roja que esta jejeje_

"Cállate" le dijo Gaara molesto.

_Nuestra vida siempre ha sido solitaria, nuca hemos tenido nada que amar…_

"Habla por ti, yo tengo a mis hermanos" le dijo Gaara serio.

_No es lo mismo, y tu lo sabes, o acaso pretendes ignorar esa envidia que sentiste al ver a tu hermano con esa hembra? _Pregunto Shukaku en tono burlón.

"……………………………………" Gaara no le contesto, de verdad habia sentido eso, habia sentido ese dolor de verse solo siempre, sin nadie que le amara como sus hermanos ahora tenían a alguien… a ese alguien que habia encontrado.

_Te lo diré pequeño… ella, esa niña frente a ti, es la adecuada, escucho su corazón latir con fuerza cuando estas cerca, ya déjate de tonterías, y tómala como esposa_

"Para que la mates?" pregunto Gaara fríamente.

_Tonto… he vivido mucho… hemos cambiado mucho… ahora, no me molestaría tener crías, eso suena bien…_

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendidos, Shukaku estaba consintiendo esa unión, que ni siquiera habia planteado.

Crías, hijos, de él y ella.

Una familia a quien amar y que le ame… una familia al fin.

-Hinata…-

-S-si?- Hinata levanto la cabeza, y miro a Gaara que le veía serio.

-Yo, no tengo la prueba de poder hacerte feliz, pero… si me dejaras yo quisiera hacerte muy feliz… por favor, se mi esposa- le dijo Gaara serio, mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Gaara le habia pedido matrimonio?

Sus ojos brillaron casi con esperanzas renovadas, podría ser ella feliz al fin? Al fin podría serlo después de todo?

Pero… si el supiera… si el…

-Gaara… yo… no puedo aceptar tu propuesta…- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

-Que?- pregunto Gaara sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos.

-Es que… yo… yo no soy digna…- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada, mientras comenzaba a dejar caer sus lagrimas.

-Hinata?- pregunto Gaara que se levanto rápidamente, para abrazarla.

-Gaara… perdóname, perdóname- decía Hinata llorando con mas fuerza, mientras se aferraba a él.

-Por que dices eso Hinata?- pregunto Gaara serio.

-Por que no soy digna de nada, mi padre me dijo que no era digna de nada…- lloro mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Gaara, buscando protección.

Gaara levanto su rostro dulcemente con su mano.

-Para mi… eres lo mas importante… no me importa nada, solo tu, y por eso estoy aquí… por ti- le dijo Gaara, y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente.

-Yo… yo ya no pertenezco al clan Hyuuga… ya no tengo nada aquí…- le dijo Hinata.

-No me importa…- le dijo Gaara besando su mejilla.

-P-puedo… puedo irme contigo?- le pregunto Hinata suavemente.

-Si, ven conmigo, ven por favor, y no te vayas jamás- le dijo Gaara sonriendo, y besando ahora sus labios.

Hinata acepto su beso, y rodeo a Gaara con sus brazos.

-Eso salio mejor de lo que pensé- dijo Temari sonrojada.

-Si, esos chicos van a paso veloz- sonrió Tenten sonrojada, y se giro a Kankuro- Oye… y tu cuando me propones matrimonio?- le pregunto sonriendo.

Kankuro se quedo de piedra, y no contesto.

-jeje- rio Shikamaru sin querer.

-Ey, tu no te rías, que tu y yo llevamos 4 meses y medio de novios, y nunca me has preguntado ni siquiera si quiero tener hijos- le dijo Temari molesta- Que? Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?-

Shikamaru mejor se callo, y no dijo nada.

Naruto solo se sonrió divertido, mientras veía a Temari y Tenten amenazar con kunai en mano a Shikamaru y Kankuro.

Naruto miro a Gaara y Hinata, y se sonrió.

"Al fin encontraste a la persona a quien amar, que bueno Gaara, que bueno que la encontraste"

Fin.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Este al fin es el final de esta historia, espero que les aya gustado mucho! Es un final sencillo, pero así suele ser a veces la vida, no se necesita de mucho, para saber que has encontrado la felicidad.

Espero verlos de nuevo en otro fic.

Se despide cordialmente de ustedes:

DREIGNUS

* * *

**Kurayami1sama****  
**

Hola!

Gracia spor tu mensaje lleno de animos n.n

Este es la nueva actualización, y aun que parezaca ya la ultima, espero que te gsute, perdonen de nuevo mi demora, y espero que la pasases bien!

Hasta pronto!

* * *

**Ikiru-san****  
**

Hola!

Bueno, gracais por los maravillosos mensajes! Gracais d verdad!

Espero que este tambien te guste mucho!

Suerte!

**sara-chan**

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, el final ya esta aquí, epro aun asi gracias pro todo el grandioso apoyo!

Espero que te gsute este cap! Nso veremos pronto!

Suerte hasta entonces!

**Sabaku no Rakna

* * *

****  
**

Hola!

Cuanto tiempo a paso, disculpa la tardanza!

Bueno, gracias por todo los animos, y perdona esta lentitud mia, de verdad lo siento!

Espero que este final te guste, espero que me perdones de nuevo.

Te mando saludos, y uana gran felicitación para tus fics!

Hasta pronto!

**pryss Asagiri

* * *

**

Hola!

Lamento que esta conti ay sea la ultima, pero gracias por todo el apoyo!

Espero verte de nuevo en otro fic!

Gracias!

**june-li

* * *

****  
**

Hola!

Bueno, se que no ubo Gaa-ino, pero quizas pronto te lo pueda hacer , jeje, espero qeue ste cao te gsuet como quedo, y em des tu sabia opinión!

Gracias de neuvo por el apoyo!

**Kisame Hoshigaki

* * *

**

Hola!

Gracia spor leer mi fic! Espero que el final no desanime, de verdad lo siento si asi es n.nU

Gracias por todo los buenos comentarios Kisame!

Espero verte pronto!

Hasta entonces suerte!

**Katary Kanae

* * *

**

Hola!

Gracias por tu fantastica opinión!

Espero que este cap te gsute mucho tambien, se que es el final, pero aun asi, gracias por tu mensaje llenbo de apoyo!

Gracias!

**Shadowmew

* * *

****  
**

Hola!

Cuanto tiempo sin saludarte!

Perdon de nuevo la tardanza! Pero he tenido varios contra tiempos, pero espero que este cap te guste como quedo! Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo tan grandioso que me dieron a lo largo de este cap!

Gracias de verdad por todo!

* * *

**tati-chan  
**

Hola!

Disculpa toda esta tardanza!

Y sobre todo el no poder saludarte ya! Sorry!

Se que me habia tardad mocho! Perdón de nuevo! Espero que este cap te gsute mucho, a pesar que es ya el final!

Solo queria decir garcais por todo!

Suerte!

* * *

**Dark Rinoa Chan****  
**

Holaa!!

Gracia spor los animos, y espero que te guste el final, gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes!

Deveras! Gracias mil!!!

Espero verte de nuevo pronto!

Suerte!

* * *

**ayane32**

Hola!

Disculpame toda la prisa!

No he podido subir desde hacia tiempo, falta de inspiración creo XD

Gracias por los animos, y espero que te gsute el final, gracias por todo!

* * *

**Amaya Erizawa****  
**

Hola Meli-chan!

Al fin pude subir el cap! Jeje, pues como vez el final ya se llego, creo que me salio un poco bien y iun poc mal, espero que me dejes tu opinio!

Gracias d enuevo por los animos!

Suerte amiga!

* * *

**floppy  
**

Hola!

Si se que Gaara es raro verlo sonriendo, asi que me imagino que no a todos le a de aver gustado, pero bueno, espero que el final te guste!

Gracias por todo!


End file.
